Albion's Guardian
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: The World has the Guardians, but the Wizardry World has the Great Merlin. This is his story - !Complete!
1. Prologue

**Albion's Guardian**

* * *

 **Summary:** The World has the Guardians, but the Wizardry World has the Great Merlin. This is his story

 **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies and The Rise of the Guardians (movie). If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters from the movie, they belong to Williams Joyce. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta:** none

 **Pairing/s:** Jack Frost/Pitch Black; James Potter/Lily Evans Potter; Mr. Bennett/Hermione Granger Bennett; Harry Potter/Voldemort; Arthur/Harry Potter-Merlin

 **Warnings:** Character Death; Rebirth; Immortal Merlin; Immortal Harry Potter; Time Travel; Mpreg; Character Bashing; Shapeshifting; Guardians can only be seen if believed in; Harry can only be seen if believed in; Happy Ending; Jack Frost and Pitch Black as Allies; Harry and Pitch Black as Allies

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 647

* * *

"Talking"

–Parseltongue–

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Early 6th AD Century

 ** _KA's POV_**

Merlin Emrys had all the typical ways of a Wizard.

King Arthur owed everything to the Wizard.

Merlin had created stereotypes where there had been none before. The male would've travel on a broom instead of a horse! Used a stick to perform magic instead of a staff or any other nonsense!

Merlin was one of a kind.

King Arthur looked at the male in question playing with the fire smokes to entertain the children that would've come to watch the Great Warlock.

Merlin never complained. He loved a world where people wasn't afraid of magic. _Where they believed in magic_ , as he used to say.

King Arthur felt Merlin's known look on him as King Arthur kept his own hand secured on his lap, in order to not show the shaking. He had to last at the least this feast. This annual ceremony of their success.

Merlin approached, his broom flying behind him like a well tamed dog.

"You should be celebrating." King Arthur argued.

"And leave my King completely alone?" the Wizard argued.

"It'll be harder on you."

Merlin stood by his throne's side, both watching the Knights and peasants celebrating and feasting.

"We always knew this day would've come, Sire."

King Arthur watched as a lone tear fell down the old eye and into the beard. Since King Arthur had found Merlin that he, on public appearance, held a mask.

The shaking become worse and his chest started to hurt. Merlin set a hand on his shoulder – successfully relaxing the King's pain.

"Don't take too much, Old Friend."

Merlin stared back, surprised and then a smile was all he gave. King Arthur didn't even saw the worried look next second. He just went peacefully.

 **–AsG–**

 ** _No POV_**

The Warlock left Camelot the very next day with King Arthur's body to never return. No one knew where the King would've be buried but when the Warlock says something no one questions it. He was strong enough to fight the whole armada if he so needed.

The story of King Arthur turned into a legend and Merlin the Wizard nothing more than a fairy-tale.

With the disappearance of the Warlock came the Bogeyman and the shadow-eating creatures. The only reason people from Albion didn't completely surrender to the fear was the Believe for Merlin.

A fairy-tale? Maybe. It saved their lives, though.

 **–AsG–**

7th AD Century

 _ **PB's POV**_

Pitch Black glared has yet again the land of Albion managed to throw him away with believe. With the way they prayed one would've think that it was a deity instead of a fairy-tale.

"So, you are the famous creature of Darkness that has been playing in my backyard?"

Pitch glanced to see a boy, barely 13. He was hanging over the ground on a broom. Black messy hair – from flying most likely – roundish face of a child not yet a man, a huge lightning-like scar on his forehead. Still, what really called in this person was the green eyes.

"And you must be?"

"I've gone by several names. The one I'm known now is The Warlock."

Pitch frowned as – with that – the playful look matured and the black hair grew in size while the body aged. Then, he had an old man – white hair and beard included – before him.

"Not a fairy-tale then."

"I won't warn a second time, Bogeyman. Leave England!"

Pitch called his Shadowmen and Fearlings forward just before a light left the Warlock – Merlin Emrys – stick and struck at him. Pitch gasped in pain as the light circulated his Shadowmen and Fearlings, forcing him to back away.

That light…

It had felt just like…

The Golden Age!

It infuriated the Shadowmen even more. Pitch knew that he would've spend many years in… England fighting this Warlock.

He had to defeat him before he'd be found by the Lunanoff.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

So… what do you think?

Not betaed yet, if you want or know someone please contact me immediately

Next chapter: **A Dysfunctional Family**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Chapter I –A Dysfunctional Family–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,782

* * *

"Talking"

–Parseltongue–

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **–Previously–**

7th AD Century

 _ **PB's POV**_

 _"I won't warn a second time, Bogeyman. Leave England!"_

 _Pitch called his Shadowmen and Fearlings forward just before a light left the Warlock – Merlin Emrys – stick and struck at him. Pitch gasped in pain as the light circulated his Shadowmen and Fearlings, forcing him to back away._

 _That light…_

 _It had felt just like…_

 _The Golden Age!_

 _It infuriated the Shadowmen even more. Pitch knew that he would've spend many years in… England fighting this Warlock._

 _He had to defeat him before he'd be found by the Lunanoff._

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–A Dysfunctional Family–**

14th AD Century

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry waited. And waited. It became a decade and still the Bogeyman didn't return.

It confused Harry. _Bogeyman was the only one who'd been a constant on his life since Arthur._ Then one 24th December at night he saw a sleight, a flying one. He got ready to interfere Black, only to see a new spirit. Harry's eyes grew.

He flew towards the sleight in his old form persona.

"You're new."

The old man looked back, surprised.

"I'm Nicholaz Zt. North. I give giftz to the zhildren of the vorld." A strong Russian accentuation said.

Harry hummed. _Even Black, after seven centuries of spatting back and forth with Harry, had won a British pronunciation… it was strange… he'd forgotten completely about it…_

"I'm a Warlock. I protect England…"

"I enter your territory uninvited." Harry nodded back. "May I?"

 _It was such a simple-minded question._ Harry shivered. _He'd been like that once._

"For the children." He agreed and North smiled back as he manoeuvred the sleight towards the next rooftop. "In trade for information."

"You help me vith the gifting and I'll do my bezt."

Harry didn't fight and the two joined arms on delivering the gifts.

"The Bogeyman. Black." North nodded, not looking back. "He stopped coming."

"Man in the Moon zhooze me, E. Azter Bunnymund, Toothiana and Zanderzon Manznoozie as Guardianz. To protect zhildren from Pitzh."

"Man in the Moon?" Harry asked, looking up towards the moon. "Wait… E. Aster? As in Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Sandman and… Tooth Fairy?"

North grinned back.

"Like the titlez, mind if ve uze them?"

 _Bloody hell!_

"You guys are actually real? But…"

 _Harry had never…_

A hand was set on Harry's shoulder.

"I have more continentz. Return later vor that talk?"

"Maybe." Harry agreed and watched North leave.

 _They had taken Harry's Bogeyman away from him. What would've he do with his life now?_

 **–AsG–**

Harry glanced at his wand as it directed north. _He had no idea what he was doing. He wasn't famous in the States. He was out of his believe bubble!_

Harry arrived the small forest and the bed with a hole in it. _He'd heard Black comment how this was one of the entrances._ Biting his bottom lip, he entered the Lair.

"I may be weakened, Emrys, I'm still strong enough to fight you down here in my domain."

Harry got out of the broom (which flew by his side as a loyal dog) and looked around the darkened labyrinth uncertain.

"I'm not a Guardian." He argued.

Golden eyes were before his face suddenly, glaring back. There were too many shadows down here.

"Release it." Harry released his wand, which flew to it's holster in his forearm. "The persona."

Harry let the old man face drop and after some pain he was his real self, only for Black to form a body before him.

"Better?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm an immortal being who lived for our sparring every couple years."

"Man in the Moon won't approve that you follow me."

Harry huffed.

"Man in the Moon. Even if he was real _– which I find hard to believe –_ he never really cared about me before. He won't now."

Black tilted his head as he stared at Harry, then he turned and walked away, the shadows going with him. Harry followed, finally managing to see where he was.

"Is this… Italy?"

"Underground of Venezia."

"You live in Venice? That's so…" Black raised an eyebrow back at Harry's excitement. Harry blushed. "I don't have a place."

"After so many centuries?"

"It's better this way. People and animals grow old and die. I don't." Harry shrugged as they arrived the main room where a huge black Globe was. Harry smiled at the golden lights _– if he remembered history right: Globes weren't meant to exist yet… the whole Earth is flat nonsense… when was it that that was discussed? Who cared…_ "I leant better than to interact with mortals."

"You're afraid of being left behind again."

Harry scoffed and set a hand on the Globe.

"What are the lights?"

"Guardians' believers. They used to be black… except the green ones. They're yours."

Harry turned puzzled and Black approached, touching something at the bottom of the Globe and the golden lights were replaced by green ones. Harry's eyes grew at the amount.

"All of these?"

"You really have no idea, do you?"

"I don't interact with them any longer." Harry argued and touched a green light uncertain, only to feel a flick of magic. "Wizards. They're magical humans who are taught to believe me."

"And some peasants as well. Children believe in magic." Black agreed. "I was so busy trying to black out these ones, I didn't notice the golden until it was too late and people started passing right through me."

Harry approached and grabbed Black's hand.

"I'm sorry."

Black scoffed amused.

"I'm still the Bogeyman. A spirit of Darkness." He retorted and the hand pulled Harry towards the other's chest. Harry leaned into the embrace, only to feel all his fears grow tenfold before they were completely drained from him. "I still feast on fear."

"Do you intend on killing me?" Harry asked unafraid.

Black frowned and made Harry move back to look him in the eyes.

"You welcome death?"

"That's how long I've been alone." Harry agreed. "How long I was neglected."

"What's your first name?"

"Harry."

Black kept Harry at arm's length before he pulled him into his chest.

"I'm Pitch. Welcome to the Lair, Harry."

 **–AsG–**

17th AD Century

 ** _PB's POV_**

"Did you know that you have neighbours?" Pitch glanced up as Harry entered through the hole under the bed. _Pitch had opened an entrance in England for the Wizard, he still always went to America._ "A new town just moved towards the outlines of the forest. They're calling it Burgess."

"I believe you found it quite entertaining."

"Definitely." Harry agreed and showed a parchment. "Graduated."

"Why do you enrol in a different Wizardry School every century?"

"To learn all different types of magic. I may be stuck in the afterlife, doesn't mean I have to stop learning."

Pitch rolled his eyes at The Warlock. _Wizards believed in Merlin Emrys so it was easy for the youth to blend in with the other students. Not to mention that when he was indeed found, he would've crack up like a madman and disappear in an explosion of light. Thanks to that England had gained a picture of Harry's old persona and his trademark card stated he was a Slytherin. Whatever it meant._

"Who did you claim to be this time around?"

Harry looked at his parchment _– as if he didn't remember himself._

"Apparently, Mischief Applejuice."

Pitch tensed and transported right next to Harry and picked the parchment. _There it was. Mischief Applejuice!_

"I don't know what is worse. That you make up these names, or that they accept them!"

Harry laughed and returned the parchment to go pin it on his corridor. He already had the corridor with several graduation diplomas hanged on the wall. It was a private joke to Harry so Pitch knew better than to argue. After all… Harry kept coming back and let Pitch feast on his fear. It wasn't much, but when Harry had it Pitch didn't let any be lost. He had an army to feed. A revenge against the Guardians to take care.

 **–AsG–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry flew back home, only to see a young spirit freaking out as people kept passing through him. Harry flew down into the muggle town, not caring when adults passed right through him and stared into the blue eyes. The other stared right back, wide-eyed.

"I can _'see'_ you. You can _'see'_ me. What's your name?"

"I…" the teenager frowned and looked up towards the moon. "Jake Frost?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. _Really? That's how this was going to be?_

"I'm Merlin Emrys." He replied and Frost nodded. "Come with me, Young Boy, we have lots to bring you up to speed."

Harry flew away only to feel the wind and then Frost was at his side.

"I… I can fly."

Harry grinned.

"You control the wind?"

"Somewhat." The teenager agreed as he almost fell. "I just woke up."

Harry drove into the forest and Frost followed. They entered the hole and Pitch was waiting, puzzled.

"Pitch, let me introduce you to Man in Moon's new member: Jack Frost. Frost, this is Pitch Black."

Pitch frowned confused.

"Lunanoff's turned?"

"Woken up by the Moon." Frost agreed. "Found out icing powers and flying with the wind… then…"

"Thrown into the middle of Burgess and non-believers."

Pitch nodded, set both his hands on each of their shoulders and took out the fear of being walked right through.

"Wow… what's your abilities?"

"I'm the Bogeyman."

Frost frowned and Pitch moved the hand from the shoulder to the youth's temple. Harry watched as a dark shadow surrounded Frost, before Pitch pulled it back again.

"Thought you couldn't do that." Harry argued.

"Jack is a spirit now. I don't need him to believe to surround him with the shadows. To bring him enough fears to make him understand."

"You are all right over there, Frost?"

"I'll live." Frost replied uncertain. "How long have you two known each other?"

"A thousand years." Pitch replied. "Immortality is like this. We don't die and we never age."

Frost nodded and Harry smiled at the teenager.

"Just be thankful. You found us before you were completely alone. Humans don't always sees us and they die. All we have is each other and not all spirits are ready to let someone into their nest."

"You met other _'spirits'?"_

"The Guardians." Harry agreed. "Santa Claus _– North –_ principally. I saw Tooth Fairy _– Toothiana –_ once when she asked me permission inside my land. Sandman _– Sanderson –_ is mute and always working. Then there's the Easter Bunny _– Bunnymund_." Harry shivered. "Trust me: he isn't a friendly _'fella'."_

Pitch frowned and pulled Harry towards himself.

"You two fought?"

"He went into my territory and refused my authority." Harry agreed with a shrug. "I called the weather and made it so cold that it started snowing in retaliation. There was no Easter in England's for several years. Until North came and asked me to stop."

"I'll kill Bunny." Pitch snarled.

"Pitch…" Harry groaned.

Jack leaned against his staff.

"I'll join. You say snow in Easter? With training I can do it I believe."

"He has believers." Harry argued. "Believers make spirits stronger."

"Then how about making your kind stop believing?"

Harry's eyes grew at the mischievous look. He turned towards Pitch, uncertain.

"Take Jake to Hogwarts. Make it snow. Make your believers not believe in the Guardians, Harry. You said yourself that you're surprised that they believe so much."

Harry turned towards Jack with a grin.

"Ready to fly?"

Jack nodded with a glint in his eyes. Pitch directed them to the UK exit, much to Harry's eye roll.

"Harry?" Harry stopped by the entrance to look back at Bogeyman. "Wizards can't kill you, but they can still hurt you."

Harry nodded. _They had this argument every time._

"Not even you managed to make them stop believing in me. I'm practically a god in the Magical Community. Besides, Jacky-boy here will have to be made believed by the humans."

Pitch grabbed Harry by the shadow, pulled him down from the broom and into his arms. Harry blushed as he was pulled into a hug.

"I mean it, Harry!"

Harry nodded uncertain and flew away with Jack. Jack still learning how to fly the winds.

"So… you two…?"

Harry frowned before he blushed and shook his head.

"We were enemies when we met. We won this friendship comrade between us. I mean… I was mistreated from almost everyone I know. So, his shows of caring still tense me up as if he'd been about to hit me instead."

"As if you weren't worthy of it." Harry smiled back at the teenager. "I'm glad you found me. I can't imagine living completely alone like you two must have lived before you won this brotherly relationship."

"I used to mingle with humans before. Learnt the worst way not to."

"Passed through you?"

"Best friend died in my arms. I burned his body in a boat in a lake as a burial. I… don't tell Pitch!"

Jack nodded at once and harry changed directions. They flew for a white until they arrived Avalon. Harry touched his hand on the water and immediately a sword appeared on the lake from a hand. Jack gasped.

"Is that…?"

"Excalibur. My friend's sword. It's a vague hope that one day Arthur will rebirth and need his sword back." Harry whispered with a barely there tear. Then he raised his hand and the sword returned to it's hiding spot. "I come from time-to-time to see him. Feel his aura. He had no powers but was the most stubborn obtuse man you'd ever met. He was a King."

Jack leaned on his staff by Harry's side.

"Did he have family?"

"Yes. A wife. I… I didn't stay in touch. Our history become a legend. I became a deity. A fairy-tale."

"You have believers." Harry nodded. "Thanks to him? Your first believer?"

"Pitch has a globe with lights of the believers of the world. The golden lights for the Guardians." Jack hummed. "Mine are green."

Harry pointed towards the side and, when Jack turned, he found four Wizards gaping at Harry. Harry bowed low to his waist before jumping onto his broom and flew away. Jack was quick to follow as the Wizards gaped as they watched him go.

They travelled north _– not to be confounded with the Guardian –_ and all the way to Hogwarts. At the moment only the Headmaster was present, who bowed low to his waist at seeing Harry enter his office through the open window.

"It's an honour, Sire."

Harry rolled his eyes at that and looked around sadly _– only to hear something hit the wall_. Harry turned at once to find Jack had failed the window. He blushed and run to go fetch the young spirit.

"Windows…"

"Wind-ouches." Harry teased.

Jack's eyes grew before he started laughing as the Headmaster raised an eyebrow puzzled.

"There's… another present?"

"Jack Frost." Harry agreed. "A frost sprite who needs a quick tutoring on weather abilities."

"Of course." The Headmaster was fast to hurry towards his desk to look up the class materials.

"In a non-classroom way." Harry added.

The frustrated look the Headmaster sent him made Jack snort.

"I always look up to the days you show up and completely mess up with the calm. When it's too calm it's missing some Emrys."

"You studied with me. You know what I'm like." Harry argued. "Or do you prefer my other visage to remember, Amrose?"

"There won't be a need… Serpens."

"Serpens?" Jack asked, standing on his staff and defying gravity.

 _Had gravity already been found?_

 _He should've studied history better._

"I enjoy attending school from time-to-time. See how outdated the classes are heading on times of magic. Snorting at others."

The outraged look from the Headmaster made Jack laugh.

"What's the age of the sprite?"

"Freshly born. Looks like 14-year-old. He's right here." Harry pointed at Jack.

Amrose Swott looked at the location, closed his eyes and opened them before he nodded directly at Jack.

"Pleasure, Mr Frost. Everything must be strange for you, but we have knowledge on sprites here at Hogwarts School…" Amrose glared at Harry. "A knowledge that Emrys also share. Which means that you're bringing him for another reason entirely!"

"Me? Why would've I do that?"

"What do you want? What you _'really'_ want!"

"Remember Bunny?"

"The Pooka?"

"Bogeyman is declaring war because I accidentally let out about the incident with the oversized bunny."

"Incident? You could barely move! We called Wizards all over the world to heal you. Which wasn't easy when you are immortal!"

Jack frowned and jumped from the staff to the floor.

"What exactly did he do?"

"It was before my time." Amrose replied. "It was centuries ago. We had just left the Dark Ages and then this idiot suddenly appears beaten up. We hadn't even know he was Merlin Emrys until he wouldn't die from his wounds."

"Couldn't Pitch…?"

"The Bogeyman?" Amrose retorted and Jack huffed understanding. "Besides, of all the sprites only two are healers. This one and Bunny itself."

Harry turned on Jack and knew that there was no way Pitch wouldn't find out about this.

"Swott! I want every magical info on the Guardians gone."

The Headmaster glanced back and knew better than to argue against.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

When reading the beginning, take notes on the dates. Harry and Pitch spend a lot of time by themselves before the Guardians show up… _7 centuries to be exact!_

Next chapter: **The School Healer**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	3. Chapter II –The School Healer–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,673

* * *

"Talking"

–Parseltongue–

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **–Previously–**

 _17th AD Century_

 _ **HJP's POV**_

 _They travelled north – not to be confounded with the Guardian – and all the way to Hogwarts. At the moment only the Headmaster was present, who bowed low to his waist at seeing Harry enter his office through the open window._

 _"It's an honour, Sire."_

 _Harry rolled his eyes at that and looked around sadly – only to hear something hit the wall. Harry turned at once to find Jack had failed the window. He blushed and run to go fetch the young spirit._

 _"Windows…"_

 _"Wind-ouches." Harry teased._

 _Jack's eyes grew before he started laughing as the Headmaster raised an eyebrow puzzled._

 _"There's… another present?"_

 _"Jack Frost." Harry agreed. "A frost sprite who needs a quick tutoring on weather abilities."_

 _"Of course." The Headmaster was fast to hurry towards his desk to look up the class materials._

 _"In a non-classroom way." Harry added._

 _The frustrated look the Headmaster sent him made Jack snort._

 _"I always look up to the days you show up and completely mess up with the calm. When it's too calm it's missing some Emrys."_

 _"You studied with me. You know what I'm like." Harry argued. "Or do you prefer my other visage to remember, Amrose?"_

 _"There won't be a need… Serpens."_

 _"Serpens?" Jack asked, standing on his staff and defying gravity._

 _Had gravity already been found?_

 _He should've studied history better._

 _"I enjoy attending school from time-to-time. See how outdated the classes are heading on times of magic. Snorting at others."_

 _The outraged look from the Headmaster made Jack laugh._

 _"What's the age of the sprite?"_

 _"Freshly born. Looks like 14-year-old. He's right here." Harry pointed at Jack._

 _Amrose Swott looked at the location, closed his eyes and opened them before he nodded directly at Jack._

 _"Pleasure, Mr Frost. Everything must be strange for you, but we have knowledge on sprites here at Hogwarts School…" Amrose glared at Harry. "A knowledge that Emrys also share. Which means that you're bringing him for another reason entirely!"_

 _"Me? Why would've I do that?"_

 _"What do you want? What you 'really' want!"_

 _"Remember Bunny?"_

 _"The Pooka?"_

 _"Bogeyman is declaring war because I accidentally let out about the incident with the oversized bunny."_

 _"Incident? You could barely move! We called Wizards all over the world to heal you. Which wasn't easy when you are immortal!"_

 _Jack frowned and jumped from the staff to the floor._

 _"What exactly did he do?"_

 _"It was before my time." Amrose replied. "It was centuries ago. We had just left the Dark Ages and then this idiot suddenly appears beaten up. We hadn't even know he was Merlin Emrys until he wouldn't die from his wounds."_

 _"Couldn't Pitch…?"_

 _"The Bogeyman?" Amrose retorted and Jack huffed understanding. "Besides, of all the sprites only two are healers. This one and Bunny itself."_

 _Harry turned on Jack and knew that there was no way Pitch wouldn't find out about this._

 _"Swott! I want every magical info on the Guardians gone."_

 _The Headmaster glanced back and knew better than to argue against._

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **–The School Healer–**

17th AD Century

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry snorted as North's sleight came for him. _The only Guardian who could pass Jack's Snow Days. Which by coincidence happened every Easter in the whole England where magical children existed._

"Varlock. Thiz ve too much. Bunny loozing velieverz. Even you need hiz hope."

"My brother didn't like to find out that your precious Bunny attacked me and almost left me to die."

Harry ducked as a snow ball was thrown at him. He stood and looked at the playing children, who all pointed at Jack. He raised an eyebrow and wave of snow went after the children and teenagers, who run away laughing.

"You arre zeen."

"I'm a deity for them." Harry agreed. "You can have the Muggles, but I won't let Bunny near my Believers."

"Think ov the zhildren…"

" ** _I Am._** If he looses control and beats a fellow spirit to a pulp, then what will he do to defenceless children? Actually, from now on only Sandman can come and only because he is made of sand and can pass right through my fingers."

"Vhy'd you do thiz?"

"For the children!"

Jack landed by Harry's side.

"Come on, Merlin. Everyone is waiting for your magical tricks."

Harry grinned and followed Jack, who completely ignored North _– the Santa Claus._

 **–AsG–**

 _ **EAB's POV**_

Aster looked up as North returned from Fort Williams, Scotland in the land of Albion.

"He declared var to uz three minuz Zandman." North offered confused with whatever he saw. "Zhildren and adultz zee him. They don't grow too old."

Aster frowned.

"He's practically a Deity to that community and not just in Europe." Toothiana pointed out. "Although; last time he could barely make cold enough to one spot in Easter, why now?"

"He haz a Frozt Zprite vith him. Young. At the age vhere he lozt the baby face but iz ztill too young."

"13/16?" Toothiana asked and North nodded, only for Aster to groan. "Teenage spirits are hard to deal with."

"And the Warlock got his old claws into one." Aster grumbled.

"It'z your vault, Bunny. The Varlock von't even allow Chriztmaz or Tooth Fairiez."

"Can he do that?" Aster asked.

"It's his territory." Toothiana replied. "And if not even the adults believe and tell the children about us, we'll be completely erased."

Aster frowned.

 **–AsG–**

Tuesday, 1 September 1938

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry arrived Hogwarts. He was bored, _that with Pitch and Jack suddenly found mutual pinning._ Without Jack there, he returned to Hogwarts as he always did.

"Merlin." Harry nodded at the current Headmaster as he looked down at the arriving first-years on the lake. "Considering how young you look I gather you want to enrol… again?"

"Jack and Pitch are in honeymoon." Harry agreed. "Need a place to crash."

"Frost and Bogeyman?"

"Ice and Dark." Harry agreed.

Professor Dippet hummed.

"Student? Although, Fleamont Potter's younger brother Charlus is entering school at this moment and Fleamont is remarkably alike you…"

"Any Professor missing?"

"Professor? No. We could do with an inmate Healer, though."

 _The Infirmary wing?_

Harry started to age himself and then a 20s version of himself was in his place.

"Too young?"

"Hair."

Harry took a hand to his hair and it grew all the way to his middle back, becoming more tameable. With a flick of wrist he tied it up on his head in a messy bun.

"Do I need glasses? It's been a while since I've used one."

"How good are you with glamours?"

"Shape-shifting." Harry argued and picked his wand as he took a pair of old glasses from his necklace, then he enlarged the glasses' lenses making them wide enough to almost hide his whole eyes and features. Harry glanced at Dippet once he had the glasses on. "So?"

"I… clothes and I'll need one of your degrees but in healing."

Harry frowned as he thought, before he snorted.

"My latest is from 1700s. Ilvermorny."

"I won't enjoy this, will I?"

"Mischief Applejuice."

Dippet's eyebrow twitched.

"What had you been thinking?"

"Mischief and apple juice." Harry replied honestly only for every portrait to start laughing. "Come on, the time I was caught by Wizards as Merlin Emrys I was using one even worse."

"I remember." The Headmaster from the time and another that had been his Professor's portraits agreed. "And it become law to never mention the supposed name ever again."

Dippet frowned.

"How bad?"

"Robert Dickson." Harry put in and Dippet frowned confused. "Dick Dickson."

Dippet's eyebrow twitched, while every portrait snorted and groaned as one. Harry summoned his diploma and gave Dippet.

"Applejuice it'll be. Frankly, it's no surprise that you're a Slytherin."

Harry snickered and looked out again.

"The first-years arrived shore."

"You know, I won't be able to afford you at first…"

"I don't need money." Harry argued.

Dippet nodded and left Harry to shape his clothes into something else.

 **–AsG–**

Harry looked up from the old room he was cleaning towards the ginger Professor entering. He returned his attention towards the cleaning the room and shaping the tables into beds.

"My boy…"

Harry's eyebrow twitched.

"Did you see the year date in my diploma?" He asked without looking back.

"I have."

"Then don't treat me like a bloody child since you are centuries my junior." Harry replied. At hearing a gasp, he finally looked to find a first-year behind the Transfiguration Professor. "Can I help you?" He asked with a smile.

"How can you be older than Professor Dumbledore? You're barely out of school age." The child asked puzzled.

Harry released his wand, which returned to it's holster on his forearm, and faced the two Wizards. As he stood still, his magic shaped all the tables into beds and cleaned the dust in 1 minute as one.

"Do you think a 20-year-old would have this much control on his magic, Boy?"

The child smiled amused as Dumbledore glanced around uncertain.

"Applejuice, this student came from a Muggle upbringing. Professor Dippet said that you demanded to see every Muggleraised."

Harry glanced at the boy and nodded. He pointed at a bed as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"If that'll be all, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore frowned and narrowed his eyes, he approached and whispered to Harry's ears.

"Just because you are immortal, Emrys, doesn't give you the right to show up anytime you feel like it."

"Don't worry. If it wasn't for me popping out from time-to-time: your precious school wouldn't be standing nowadays, anyway."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed.

"You…"

"In the future you may be a famous Wizard. Now? You are just a nobody. I may not enjoy to change the future with fear of changing too much… but don't think me beyond stopping you from becoming famous. Or have you forgotten your old lover?"

Dumbledore's eyes grew in surprise.

"How can you know?"

"How can I not?"

Dumbledore stayed looking at Harry in a mixture of fear and wonder, before he turned towards the child on the bed.

"Tom, I know you don't respond well with authority but, for your own good, I expect you not to cross Applejuice."

The child nodded and Dumbledore left. Harry approached the boy.

"Full name, birthdate and school house."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, 31st December '26 and Slytherin."

Harry looked up into the child's eyes. Before he returned to the quick notes quill that was pointing it out.

"I'm Applejuice. The new School Healer. I'm the magical version of a Doctor." Riddle hummed. "Did you take any vaccinations?"

"War plus Orphanage."

"I take it the answers is no."

Harry stepped away threw floo powder into the fireplace by the side. Didn't take long for Professor Slughorn to appear.

"Can I help you?" Slughorn wondered.

"I'll need a stack of potions." Harry picked Tom's parchment and gave the blond Wizard as he mentioned towards Tom. "These are just the ones this child needs."

"I'm certain I can use classes to brew them." Slughorn agreed. "My first-year then."

Harry glanced back and nodded, letting the pump Professor to approach.

"Riddle, this is Professor Slughorn. He's Slytherin Head House and Potions Professor. He'll tell you when the potions will be ready."

Riddle nodded and in the end left, a Perfect apparently had been waiting for him outside. Harry returned to the shaping objects, only to feel Slughorn's eyes.

"If I may…"

"Yes, I am. Will I have to argue with you like I did with Dumbledore?"

"Of course not, Sire. Although… it is a great honour."

Harry frowned and looked back at the blond, only to blush at the bowing.

"I'll need more than just these potions…"

"Give me a list and I'll have several in the next month." Slughorn promptly claimed. "I know you are using an Ilvermorny backstory, but would you mind accompanying me to Slytherin common room for the welcoming speech? You must remember things from when you entered Hogwarts."

Harry hummed as he looked around, before he nodded.

"What do I have to lose? I came because I was bored anyway."

"I'll do my best to entertain you then." Slughorn agreed and they left the Infirmary wing, just for Harry to change the placket over the door to Infirmary. "Your magic really is nothing ever seen before."

"Thousands of years."

"Well, it's my pleasure to be given this honour of working alongside you."

Harry smiled back. As they entered Slytherin's common rooms he heard something that always made him laugh his ass off.

"By Merlin's baggy-Y front pants!"

 _He just loved that Wizardry swearing way too much!_

 **–AsG–**

 _ **TMR's POV**_

Tom watched as the Healer entered with Professor Slughorn. A couple students that had been by the side picked on the first-years swore a strong swear which made Healer Applejuice laugh and even Professor Slughorn shared an amused look with the Healer. The Healer was dressed in a common Muggle Nurse's clothes, which was strange considering the amount of just robes that Wizards wore.

"Baggy, hmmm?" Applejuice asked Slughorn, who shared a knowing look.

 **–AsG–**

September 1940

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry looked up at the parchment being set on his desk. He picked it and read the request for a Hogsmeade's permission slip. Harry picked the quill and signed down, before returning the parchment to the other. He then returned his attention towards the new book on anatomy.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Give that directly to Slughorn. He won't object. Actually, he'll thank you for finally having an autograph."

Riddle chuckled, which finally made Harry look up at him.

"Still, thank you. Both the Orphanage's Matron Mrs Cole and Marta refused to sign anything that might make me happy."

Harry stood, approached the cabinet by the side and picked a potion, setting it on the 13-year-old boy's hand.

"I want to see you drink it. And Hogwarts will tell me if you throw it back up."

Riddle glared at the potion and drank it down.

"Why can't I be taken from the Muggle Orphanage instead of being forced to take the supplements?"

"Because sadly that's not my place." Harry argued and Riddle sighed, turning to leave. "I was you. I also was forced to return."

"When I'll grow I'll make it illegal."

Harry chuckled, but didn't argue as Riddle left. _After all… wasn't Tom the reason Harry kept being sent to the Muggles in the first place?_

A window was opened and then Jack flew inside, Harry glanced at the teen only to see the tell-tales marks on the neck.

"How's Pitch?"

"Strangely enough still not bored with me." Jack replied and looked around the office, before he tilted his head towards the side as he looked at Harry. "What's with the glasses?"

"Blood relatives in this timeline. Can't let it become too perceptible who I really am related to."

"Can you even see?"

Harry chuckled as Jack stole the glasses and put them on. Then a gasp. Both turned towards the fireplace as Slughorn left the fire.

"I'm sorry, I should've made a request first…"

Harry summoned the glasses from Jack and put them on.

"Jack, this is Potions Professor Slughorn. Professor, this is my brother's lover Jack Frost."

"So, you were the one who brought the Snow Day." Jack nodded with a grin as if saying _'You Welcome'_. "The students are loving it."

"They always do." Harry agreed with a smile. "I take it Riddle already gave you the autograph?"

Slughorn went pink to the tip of his ears, which made Jack chuckle.

"Yes," Harry accepted the parchment and Jack looked at it over Harry's shoulder. "I believe you wrote your name wrongly."

"Mischief Applejuice. Nope. That's the Healer name he has on one of his diplomas." Jack argued.

Slughorn's eyes grew.

"I've use worse. You know that when I was found as Merlin I wasn't using the Merlin name, right?" Slughorn nodded. "I was using: Robert."

"That isn't as bad as they say it was…"

"Dick Dickson."

Jack started laughing non-stop as Slughorn's eyes grew.

"You didn't…"

"I did." Harry agreed to the laughing Sprite. "The name is forbidden from mentioning by the Humans, but I'm not Human anymore so… I can mention what people kept calling me before they realized they were calling the _'famous'_ Merlin Emrys."

Slughorn accepted the slip back.

"Mischief it is. You are to stay, Mr Frost?"

"Nope. Only came to check on Mischief. The Bogeyman's worried about his brother's lack of appearance."

Harry snorted.

"And interfere in between the amount of love-making you two have been going on? I mean, Pitch has been alone for thousands of years. I won't step in on him finally finding a suitable Mate."

Jack grinned back.

"I'll go give a little more snow before returning."

Harry nodded and Jack flew off the window.

"Strange family."

"When you're immortal you take what you can get."

Harry glanced at the way Slughorn held onto the parchment, before he grabbed an empty parchment.

 _For Horace Eugene Slughorn, my fellow colleague and reason why I'm not completely bored. Merlin Emrys_

Harry finished signing and gave the blond Professor, who _– if he wasn't a Slytherin –_ had a real trouble not to cry.

 **–AsG–**

1960

Harry stayed in Hogwarts for two decades, then he let Poppy Pomfrey take over his place.

Harry flew out, Jack by his side.

 **–AsG–**

Easter 1968

Harry sat with Jack at Burgess as Jack and him watched the huge Blizzard that the Frost Sprite has brought on.

"Bunny will be furious."

Jack grinned back.

"That's the idea."

 **–AsG–**

Summer 1971

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort frowned as he realized that Applejuice had left Hogwarts. _He had hoped to find the old Healer. Had old age finally caught up to him?_

"Healer Applejuice?" Slughorn asked. "You mean that you don't know, Tom?" Voldemort tensed. _So he really was dead?_ "He is Merlin Emrys. Applejuice was just one of his many aliases."

Voldemort's eyes had grown then.

"Merlin? As in…?"

"Camelot." Slughorn nodded. "Stuck in an immortal life. He never sticks around for long. He doesn't enjoy to watch known people die. A year to him is most likely half a century to us, so can you blame him? Actually the simple fact that we were granted the opportunity of his presence was a miracle in itself."

Voldemort was unable to speak. _The strong Wizard who had set Dumbledore on his place was none other but The Merlin._

 _He probably never even thought of Voldemort twice._

 **(TBC)**

* * *

I hope you liked Applejuice's interaction with actual Harry Potter's Characters. _(Not that Amrose Swott isn't, if you look it up he is an Headmaster a few centuries ago)_

I myself loved to make child-Voldy win hearty-eyes every time he looks at Applejuice because of the way they are introduced – by making the Wizard who had mistreated him previously back down.

Well, we can all guess what's coming in the next chapter. Get ready to see Harry struggling with not messing with what is set in stone in the timeline…

Next chapter: **Point-Of-No-Return**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	4. Chapter III –Point-Of-No-Return–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,088

* * *

"Talking"

–Parseltongue–

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **–Previously–**

 _Summer 1971_

 _ **LV's POV**_

 _Voldemort frowned as he realized that Applejuice had left Hogwarts. He had hoped to find the old Healer. Had old age finally caught up to him?_

 _"Healer Applejuice?" Slughorn asked. "You mean that you don't know, Tom?" Voldemort tensed. So he really was dead? "He is Merlin Emrys. Applejuice was just one of his many aliases."_

 _Voldemort's eyes had grown then._

 _"Merlin? As in…?"_

 _"Camelot." Slughorn nodded. "Stuck in an immortal life. He never sticks around for long. He doesn't enjoy to watch known people die. A year to him is most likely half a century to us, so can you blame him? Actually the simple fact that we were granted the opportunity of his presence was a miracle in itself."_

 _Voldemort was unable to speak. The strong Wizard who had set Dumbledore on his place was none other but The Merlin._

 _He probably never even thought of Voldemort twice._

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **–Point-Of-No-Return–**

Summer 1981

 _ **JF's POV**_

Jack stayed by Harry's side as the two watch the three Potters play around on the snow.

"Look, Harry. Snow day! Your very first Jack Frost's day."

Jack grabbed Harry's hand as the toddler laughed and played around the snow. Both stayed under the invisibility cloak as they watched the playing toddler.

"It's you." Jack whispered.

"Looks like I was a Believer." Harry agreed by Jack's side and Jack could hear the crying from the older male at his side. "My parents loved me so much, Jack."

"You still are." Jack pulled Harry to himself and held him with an arm, both still watching the playing family. "You should talk with them. Your parents."

"How can I? All they'll see is Emrys." Harry argued painfully.

Jack sighed and leaned his head on the other's shoulder. Finally the Potters returned inside the house. Jack pulled Harry with him inside and found James Potter. Harry's father.

"Hello." Jack waved and Potter turned on him, wand at ready, only to lower it down at recognizing him. Jack showed the cloak. "Recognize this?"

"My family heirloom." Potter agreed.

"That one is mine." Harry argued and Jack glanced at his brother-in-law to see him already on his old persona-self. "It was left to me by my father."

Potter frowned as he looked at Harry, then he picked the cloak and moved it around until he saw something in it.

"In my fifth year I burnt my cloak." Potter gave the cloak to Jack before he looked at Harry. "Harry?"

Jack elbowed Harry, who _– shamefully –_ reshaped into his original form.

"Merlin's beard… I mean… _by my own son's beard!_ My own son becomes Merlin Emrys!"

A cry brought Jack's attention to baby-Harry. He petted Harry on the back.

"I'll handle baby-you. You two have fun." Jack left a stuttering Harry _, knowing that the Warlock would've regret it if he wouldn't have this moment even if it'd hurt when they'd die._ Jack sent Lily Potter to her husband and son. Didn't take long for Jack and baby-Harry to hear her shrieks. "Looks like you take after your mother's high voice." Jack pointed out towards the 1-year-old baby.

 **–AsG–**

Saturday, 31 October 1981

Jack arrived home from playing around the globe _– principally in Magical Communities, the little buggers needed something good with the war going on –_ only to find Harry on lockdown. Jack glanced at Pitch who had Harry in a deep tight nightmare to keep his magic from waking him up.

"Pitch?"

"His parents die tonight in the Albion's time zone." The other offered which made Jack gasp and Pitch turned immediately on him. "Do I need to knock you down as well?"

Jack shook his head and looked at his friend struggling with the nightmare sand that Jack's lover was imposing on his own brother.

"Should've… should've I get him to Sandy?" Pitch looked outraged. "Nightmares will keep him in that mind state."

Pitch narrowed his eyes, before he called forth a Fearling.

"When you find Sandy, send the Fearling to me. I'll then take Harry with shadows towards the closest entrance location."

Jack nodded and let the Fearling climb into his pocket, before he flew away at all velocity. He found Sandy in Russia, the Fearling slipped away as Jack hurriedly pushed the sand Guardian towards the nearest doorway.

 **–AsG–**

 _ **SM's POV**_

Sanderson Mansnoozie frowned as the Frost Sprite that caused the other Guardians so much trouble kept pulling at him as if for dear life. He could tell it was important. Then Sanderson saw a child on the floor, Pitch Black at his side and keeping him in shadows. Sanderson got ready for attack, but Jack Frost stepped in between.

"The boy. He's fighting to stay awake. We need him under."

Sanderson frowned and made a picture over his form with his questions. Jack glanced at Pitch for translation.

"This is the Warlock, Sandman. And today is a point-on-no-return in the timeline. He knows this was happening before he even become the Warlock. He needs to not interfere."

Sanderson passed by Jack and glanced at Pitch uncertain. _He'd hear that the Warlock knew of wars before they started and when they ended. He had never interfered before. Not to the point of needing to be stopped and_ he told as much towards the Nightmare King.

"It's his parents. Today is the night they die."

Sanderson looked down at the young teenager. _On Samhain night of all nights…_

Sanderson nodded and started weaving his sand, he gave him a dream where he'd want to stay in. It was the Warlock _– younger than he looked now –_ receiving a letter and running happily towards two people at his side. _This child had no lightning scar._

"Thanks, Sandy."

Sanderson nodded at Jack as the Warlock stopped trashing. In the dream a 40s man appeared in full King attire and a sword by his hip. The Warlock shrieked in the dream and run towards the man ecstatically, who picked him up with a laugh.

Neither Sanderson nor Pitch nor Jack commented on the lone tear that dropped from the Warlock's face.

"Arthur. King Arthur." Jack put in and Pitch and Sanderson stared back. "The sword is the give away. He was Merlin's first Believer."

Pitch narrowed his eyes and Sanderson knew better than to ask about the two male's friendship of sorts. Pitch obviously cared enough to came out his Lair without it having side-effects. Sanderson glanced at the amount of shadows on an open clearing. Probably Pitch's own entrance to his Lair. Sanderson felt Pitch's look and looked back. Pitch didn't speak, but he questioned if Sanderson would've become an issue.

 **–AsG–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort looked at the weak wards. _It was as if… they'd been dismantled._ He passed through and James Potter immediately tried to win time for his wife and son. Voldemort killed him first and quick. Then he climbed the stairs after the Muggleborn. The green eyes looked back as she used herself to shield the baby. _Merlin was rumoured to have that eye colour…_

"Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort passed over her, only to sneer at the Hogwarts themed bedroom. There was a corner that clearly was meant to be _'Dark'_ theme that said Bogeyman's Lair and another that was _'Light'_ that said Frost's Lake. _Frost? Jack Frost! And Bogeyman…_ Voldemort looked at the bed: at the castle. _It wasn't Hogwarts; it was Camelot!_

"Merlin Emrys would've like this room. A place with both him and his two other immortals."

Voldemort raised his wand at the baby. He just sat there and waited. Those hard big green eyes looking right back at Voldemort. 15-month-old and his eyes were so vivid and intelligent already.

"A'ada 'E'a'wa."

Voldemort froze.

"What did you say?" The same babbling was said back. Voldemort stood there frozen, looking at the baby. _His supposed demise._ "Have you just copycatted me?"

To Voldemort's surprise Harry started grinning like a fool.

"Aada Eawa!"

 _If Voldemort wouldn't be about to kill the toddler he'd take him in himself. Although a toddler who amusingly was too happy to say the Killing Curse was not something he could have right now._

"It's more like this." Voldemort saw as Harry stopped and looked back expectantly with the wonder eyes, _little he knew that Voldemort was about to kill him._ "Avada Kedavra!"

The green spell hit Harry and rebounded. Stuck bodiless Voldemort watched as Harry cried and kept babbling the _Avada Kedavra_ words, _as if Voldemort's intentions was to teach him how to spell it._

 **–AsG–**

The 80s

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry and Jack sat on top of the swings as child-Harry swung by himself under them without being able to see them.

"Does he… you believe in The Guardians?"

"That's why I asked you not to interfere. To see if I was right. I never believed in them. Them or religion."

Harry looked out the protection ward he'd raised, towards Dudley and his Gang that were looking for his child-self.

"It's so strange that your younger-self can't see you."

"I never believed in myself." Harry retorted with a shrug.

"Yet you bring belief all over the world." Jack agreed. "I'll go sneak food into the cupboard."

Harry nodded thankfully. _His child-self could not see Harry and Jack, but Harry's relatives could see Harry._

 **–AsG–**

Jack and Harry protected the child along the decade. _Both understanding that child-Harry wouldn't surviving until Hogwarts if they wouldn't._

The stunt with Harry and Nightmares had weakened Pitch so they'd left him to recharge.

Harry smiled at Sandman as he arrived Surrey, the golden man raised a sand hat at Harry, before a small amount of sand flew inside 4 Privet Drive and into the cupboard.

"Thank you."

 _Young Harry wasn't a Believer and still Sandman always came all the way for the child, even if the other children weren't Believers._

 **–AsG–**

August 1991

Harry put on a glamour he hadn't in a long time and entered the DADA's office through the window, before siting on top of the desk and picking the books over said desk, reading the titles. _Looked like Voldemort had been looking up Merlin's legend and aliases along the centuries…_

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?"

"Lower your wand, Quirrell." Harry ordered without looking up from the handwritten notebook where it related Harry's tracks along the centuries. _Someone had been busy… "_ Turn around and lower your turban. Before you argue: You forgot to stutter."

"He's… he's not strong enough."

Harry pushed his too big glasses up his nose.

"He'll make time for me."

Finally, Quirrell took out the turban and Harry looked up from the notebook to see Voldemort in the back of the bald head.

"Applejuice."

Harry showed the books.

"Really? I leave for half a century and a new Morgana is on the rising?"

"You left." Voldemort argued.

Harry huffed and got out of the desk. He let his magic touch Voldemort, who absorbed it without questioning.

"Sit, Quirrell… with your back to me."

His former Professor obeyed and walked around until he was on the desk's chair, with his back towards the desk.

"Why are you here now?"

"Why did you attack the Potters?"

Voldemort huffed.

"You spend so long away that you let important things pass by." Harry did blush at that. "There is a prophecy."

"Do I require to sit down?"

Voldemort smirked and signalled with his eyes towards the desk before him _– behind Quirrell._ Harry sighed and approached, sitting and facing the Dark Lord.

"It claims Harry James Potter as the one with the power to defeat me."

"Prophecies are tricky. They always have more than one interpretation."

"This could mean a boy who was born from two Wizards and Witches who thrice defied me and lived to tell the tale." Harry nodded. "Born at the end of July that year."

Harry closed his eyes.

"The Longbottoms."

"Pureblood. Yet Harry was a son of a Muggleborn."

Harry nodded, understanding. _Halfblood like Voldemort. An Equal of sorts._

"Harry won't fight you."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I've been at his side making certain he doesn't die of lack of food or too much beatings." Harry snapped and every glass and portrait ripped in half. He tensed at his decontrol. "Bloody Hell!"

Harry closed his eyes and took his glasses, doing a quick _Reparo,_ before putting them back on and opened his eyes again.

"Is he your new Protégé?"

Harry huffed at the obvious jealously and stood to move away. He stopped by the window as his broom levitated just outside the window and turned to look back at Voldemort.

"Harry can't see me. I'm invisible to him. In your first year… did you not believe in me?"

The pained look in the red eyes were the only answer.

"Did you know him at the Potters?" Harry nodded, stopping. _Why was Voldemort stalling for time?_ "Did he speak?"

"No… Young Harry didn't speak. He babbled but never spoke."

"I know his first words."

Harry froze and turned slowly towards the man still sitting behind the desk.

"He spoke to you?" _I spoke to you?_ Harry added mentally.

"Don't be a stranger and I'll tell you once I gather a body of my own."

Harry's eyes grew, before he groaned and turned, jumping out the window. When Harry looked back at the castle's window, Quirrell was there looking back. Harry felt a shiver go down his back and flew faster.

 **–AsG–**

Friday, 5 June 1992

Harry walked into Albania and flew around until he found the forest. Voldemort was already there. The Dark Lord looked back surprised.

"You want to know why I care so much?"

Harry took out his glasses, his hair shrank as well as his body until _– finally some agonizing pain –_ he was back to his original body. Harry looked sadly at Voldemort.

"You are…"

"Yes, I am. And I will die 29 May 1993."

"How?"

"Basilisk's poison plus Phoenix's tears. It'll create a bomb and kill me from the inside. Turn me into this."

"All the magic you know?"

"Back in Camelot? Only second year teaching. Everything after that was thanks to this." Harry pointed towards his necklace. "29 May will be when my _'visions'_ will stop."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because you told me that I was born to kill you."

Harry bit his bottom lip and shook his head, before he turned and jumped into his Nimbus 2000, flying away.

"Applejuice… Harry!" Harry frowned and turned to look back at the soul. "That locket's location is on a cave in England."

Harry took a hand to his necklace puzzled.

"This? It came with me from the transformation."

"It speaks to you, correct?" Harry nodded. "It's protected by Inferi and is under a potion that can only disappear if drank. Apparation won't work in there."

"I won't enjoy what I'll see, will I?"

The soul of Voldemort smiled.

"You never did."

Harry huffed.

"Tell me every detail." He approached, hopped from and released his broom, which levitated at his side just out of reach.

 **–AsG–**

Harry returned towards Voldemort, his body shivering in after-effects and deposited the fake locket on the floor with the parchment on show. He sat on the floor and hugged his legs as he controlled his shivering.

"RAB. Regulus Arcturus Black." Harry looked up puzzled. "Walburga and Orion's youngest son. His brother is your godfather."

"Black Manor then?"

"The house elf Kreacher."

"And will he listen to me?"

"Your godfather is the Lord of the Family. Dead or not, you are the Heir."

Harry nodded and forced his body to move. His whole bones cracked at the slightest movements. He groaned and let himself fall back down.

"In the morning." He agreed and laid down on the forest floor.

"I can't restrain attacks if you sleep."

"I just need to regain control. I may be immortal, Voldemort, but I'm still capable of being hurt. It had been centuries since I fought something as powerful as Inferi. Not to mention that I had to drink the bloody potion!"

"You didn't bring anyone else to do it?"

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes.

 **–AsG–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort stayed on watch as the immortal slept on the floor. There were painful spasms all over him, Voldemort could tell as much. Voldemort's Horcrux on his neck.

 _The locket spoke with Merlin. It probably taught him everything he could've. Because wouldn't Voldemort do it? Teach the one he looked up to on how to better perform magic?_

A small golden sand man appeared, he nodded at Voldemort before he let a brief of his sand touch Merlin's head. A picture started showing. _A dream._ One where Merlin was with a King… _the Excalibur!_

The small man sat at Voldemort's side mid-air and, when a creature approached too close, he'd throw his sand at the animal, who'd fall asleep.

"You're Sandman, aren't you?" Voldemort asked and the golden man nodded. "Why don't Wizards believe in you if you're real?"

A sand picture of a mix between a hare and a kangaroo appeared. Then of Merlin old-self's battered body.

"Who is the first meant to be?"

An egg appeared and Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"The Easter Bunny?" A nod. "The Easter Bunny attacked… him?" He had to stop himself from screaming. Another nod. "Why?"

A picture of Merlin with King Arthur. Of England. Of Sandman talking with Merlin. Of a fairy woman and an old Russian one also talking, one-by-one.

"England belongs to Merlin?"

"Albion." They both turned towards the laying man. "I forbid any contact of the Guardians _– minus Sandman as long as he didn't bring memories of the other three –_ to the Magical Community. Jack Frost joined me implanting it." Merlin sat down with a groan. "Thanks, Sandy."

Sandman nodded.

"I believe he's saying that you look terrible."

Merlin snorted at Voldemort's translation.

"I know. Yet I won't ask the only other healer immortal spirit for help. It'll heal with time."

Sandman approached Merlin and set a hand on his shoulder, Merlin smiled back thankfully. Voldemort didn't quite see what Sandman transmitted, but from Merlin's blush he could tell it was personal.

"It's not like that." Merlin retorted.

The look Sandman sent told Voldemort that the man made of sand didn't believe one bit.

 **–AsG–**

 _ **SM's POV**_

Sanderson gave Merlin a look. _It was obvious what the bodiless soul felt for the old immortal._

Sanderson should've know. He'd felt the dreams that the mortal soul had since he was a teenager about Merlin.

 _Half a century and the dreams kept basically the same. Only more mature in content._

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Irony when i wrote Sandy's scene on paper i actually wrote down mature in mature. it took me months to realize that i meant mature in content. i almost deleted that scene until last minute while typing it, because i suddenly understood what i had meant to write down

Next chapter: **Point-Of-No-Return**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	5. Chapter IV –The Golden Trio's Death–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 3,236

* * *

"Talking"

–Parseltongue–

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **–Previously–**

 _Friday, 5 June 1992_

 _ **SM's POV**_

 _Sanderson gave Merlin a look. It was obvious what the bodiless soul felt for the old immortal._

 _Sanderson should've know. He'd felt the dreams that the mortal soul had since he was a teenager about Merlin._

 _Half a century and the dreams kept basically the same. Only more mature in content._

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **–The Golden Trio's Death–**

Summer 1992

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry opened the necklace and signalled Voldemort, who was quick to enter it. Harry then apparated into England. Jack was keeping Young Harry alive, so Harry could work on keeping his end of the bargain with Voldemort. They found Kreacher and eventually the necklace. Voldemort leaving the necklace in Harry's neck to look at the other.

"You have a ring in your necklace." Harry glanced up at the sound with a nod. "Little Hangleton."

"I won't like to know what you're making me do, am I?"

Voldemort was just about to return into the necklace, but stopped.

"I can tell that they shared their knowledge to some extent with you. They are me. Horcruxes."

Uncertain, Harry nodded and Voldemort entered.

 **–AsG–**

Weekday, 29 May 1993

Harry kept himself under the invisibility cloak as Young Harry was bitten but killed the Basilisk. He then set Dumbledore's wand inside the necklace from the Black Manor, alongside with Young Harry's own invisibility cloak, Nimbus 2000 and Voldemort's ring. The Phoenix cried onto Young Harry, who started getting better.

Harry raised a ward and then a magic wave left the child's body. Harry stepped out of the invisibility cloak that automatically flew into the necklace and approached the fallen boy. Fawkes laid by Young Harry's side _– dead._ Harry glanced at the diary Tom _– looked like that not being really alive had kept him alive._ Voldemort's soul was holding the Horcrux back. Harry summoned the Phoenix wand and set it in Young Harry's hand as he set the necklace on him.

Then he started the time-travel ritual. Harry didn't knew then, yet when Voldemort had touched the two Horcrux they'd explained what to do.

Young Harry disappeared and Harry glanced back at the diary only to see Voldemort's soul being swallowed by the 15-year-old male. When finally it was done, the diary was no more, Ginny was dead _– Harry felt a pang at that, he had died to save her after all –_ and Voldemort was before Harry.

"I'll need a wand until I'll gather my old one." Voldemort put in.

Harry walked around and the two left the chambers, only stopping when they found the landslide. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Lockhart tried to erase my mind with a broken wand."

Voldemort hummed as Harry pulled the stones away. Ron was on the floor besides Lockhart. Harry approached his old friend, only to realize he'd died as well. Harry glanced at Voldemort sadly, who was checking Lockhart and shook his head. Voldemort grabbed the wand and approached Harry, who repaired it with the Elder Wand.

"It'll do the work for now." Voldemort agreed. "Where's your other wand?"

"You know that Ollivander's shop has on the front window a wand claiming that it belongs to Merlin himself?" Harry asked and Voldemort nodded. "Well… that's where your twin wand is."

Voldemort nodded and Harry released his wand, letting the wards down enough for them to allow apparation.

"Aada Eawa." Harry froze and turned towards Voldemort. "That's your first words. The Death Curse."

Harry's eyes watered and Voldemort left with a creak. Harry shifted himself into Merlin, then picked the three corpses and left the Chambers. He blamed it all on Voldemort and the Wizardry World inability to see reason about their stupid fights.

"Emrys." Harry glanced as Dumbledore sat at his side. "They won't close the school." He added at Harry's questioning look and Harry nodded thankfully. "You could've warned about this."

"Could've I?" Harry retorted and looked at the wand in his hand.

"Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I stop the You Know Who from killing the Potters? Why did you broke the wards? Why did you left Young Harry to be abused? Why didn't I tell you about Quirrell? About Voldemort's raise to power?"

"It was Meant to Be." Dumbledore replied and looked at the wand in Harry's hand. "People will look for Harry Potter's body." Harry looked at the old Wizard, who looked right back. "It's a terrible curse you carry, my Boy."

"I know, Professor."

A sad smile was all that Dumbledore sent back, understanding who Merlin was. Harry stood and started to walk away.

"Will you visit Her?"

"You know I don't do well with goodbyes. That's why I don't stay long in one location."

"You'll force Her to say goodbye?"

Harry glared back at the Headmaster.

"Have my trunk packed and Hedwig ready in your office. I'll fetch it later."

"As you wish, Emrys."

Harry turned and jumped onto his broom, flying away.

"It's Merlin Emrys!" – "He tried to help!" – "I hear he fought You Know Who himself!" - "I heard he arrived just in time to recover their bodies, but didn't manage to recover Potter's!" – "Lockhart shouldn't have brought the two with him in a fight-to-the-death with You Know Who!"

Harry snorted internally. _How much he loved Hogwarts' gossips!_

 **–AsG–**

Pitch nodded back when Harry returned home. Harry glanced around and then raised an eyebrow.

"Tired him out." Come Pitch's amused look.

Harry's eyes grew. _Damn those two must've made it for hours! Jack had the stamina of a teenager after all. He probably also could get it up without a refractory period._

"Was he misbehaving?"

"Isn't he always?"

Harry laughed at that. _He could just picture it. Jack demanding to be given attention. Until Pitch exploded._

"I died today." Pitch looked back from the shadows he was playing with. "My turning killed anyone alive in a mile away… I killed my own best friend."

"You don't feel too touched by that." Pitch replied.

Harry smiled back.

"I lived two thousand years in the between. I never expected to see him again. I guess, in my mind, that he was already dead. That I knew."

Pitch nodded.

"And the Dark Lord?"

"I let him live." Harry replied, popping into his broom sideways. "He helped me prepare for my death. I couldn't kill him."

"But do you want to kill him?"

"No."

"Dumbledore will expect you to."

Harry shrugged and chuckled as a Fearling run to Harry and started playing around on his lap.

"I know my first words." Pitch hummed as he glared at the immature and out of control Fearling. "Aada Eawa. I was going for _Avada Kedavra_. The Killing Curse." Pitch looked away from his glaring contest towards Harry surprised. "An Unforgivable. That's my first two words."

"Does the Dark Lord knows you two are one and the same?" Harry nodded. "He must be thrilled then."

"He certainly looks like it." Harry agreed with a grin. "He has a scholar crush on me. He has all the fake alias and almost every location I've been in."

"Oh?"

"Sandy called it love." Harry argued with a groan. "He split his soul in several parts. He can't love."

"Did Dumbledore teach you that?"

"One of my former and late Professors." Harry argued.

"Horcruxes doesn't take feelings away. Only slip them in parts." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I was bored, you were being a menace… I taught one Wizard how to turn into a Fearling back in Albion."

Harry's eyes grew.

"Then Voldemort?"

"When he really dies, he'll be submerged by Shadowmen." Pitch nodded. "Your crush will live by my side as one of my minions."

Harry nodded uncertain.

"Albion… **_wait…_** back when it was my protected place from **_you?"_**

"As I said… I was bored and you were being a menace."

Harry mock-glared and Pitch smirked back.

 **–AsG–**

June 1993

Harry glance at Hedwig sitting on his shoulder. _His old friend…_

"Did the Potters know?"

"Jack made me tell them."

Harry picked his trunk and hanged it on his broom. He was just about to fly away when he glanced back at Dumbledore.

"I won't fight your war."

"Not even for the Muggles?"

"I refuse to call them Muggles. People are people. The fact that even though you are Light and pro-Muggle and still talk about them as if they were Creatures is why I don't fight." Harry glanced at the portraits and smiled at the known faces. "Ask your former Headmasters. They've fought the same war with me. Some about Goblin Wars. Others about Light Vs Dark. Truth be told: Magic is Magic. There's no Light nor Dark."

"You haven't changed one bit, Emrys." Amrose pointed out from his frame and all the portraits laughed as Harry blushed and Dumbledore stuttered. "Give up, old Fool. Merlin Emrys is an immortal soul. He won't fight. He only comes to Hogwarts because he is bored. Your Toy in your war died last week."

"But if he won't, the Dark will win!"

"The Dark has won several times in the past and it wasn't the end of the world." Harry put in. Dumbledore turned from the portraits towards Harry by the windowsill. "Did you know that Animagus was a Dark ability? Just like the ability for Legilimency. And let's not forget the first time someone managed to apparate!"

"You don't unders…"

"Voldemort told me my first words. Looks like it was the Killing Curse. The Worst of the Unforgivables." Harry pointed at a vase and levitated it. "A Light spell that any first-year can do. What would happen if it was a Human being and I cancelled the spell?"

The vase fell down and broke. There's a morbid silence in the room, Dumbledore watching the vase uncertain.

"Even so… the Unforgivables…"

"Imperius was created to make the captured murders and assassins say the truth _– before Veritaserum was first brewed._ Cruciatus was created for tickling! The AK was created by executioners to perform the Death Sentence by the law's rules." Dumbledore's eyes grew. "All three performed by law members for centuries."

Harry sighed and set a hand on Hogwarts, feeling for it's sentiency. Then he sat on the broom and flew away.

 **–AsG–**

July 1993

 ** _HJG's POV_**

Hermione struggled against her bounds only to be brought before You Know Who. _First Ron and Harry… now it would've be her time…_

"Leave us." You Know Who demanded towards his Death Eaters.

Hermione stayed on the floor as the Death Eaters hurried out the room and left her to the mercy of the Dark Lord. The man was performing Dark spells after spells on the walls. Finally he stopped and sat on his throne, looking down at her.

"Merlin Emrys." Hermione frowned puzzled. "You've heard of him, I gather." Hermione nodded. "How he's an immortal being." She nodded again. "How he was once Human." The teenager shook her head. "Once he was a Human. He was taught so much how to give himself away that he didn't even think twice. He was bitten by a Basilisk and saved by a Phoenix's tears. Yet they are both immortal beings from opposite sides and they annul each other. They killed him and turned him into an immortal soul."

"That's horrible." Hermione couldn't help to comment out loud.

"Yet, that's the fate of Harry Potter." Hermione's eyes grew. "Merlin Emrys is none other but Harry James Potter… with a strong and powerful aging spell. He even learnt how to fix his own eyes! 2000-year-old, the amount of studies the Wizard must have…"

"But the Headmaster said Emrys won't join the fight…"

"He won't." You Know Who agreed. "Did Harry ever want to be forced into a war?" Hermione shook her head and then felt her bounds disappear, she looked up towards the man surprised. "You know Merlin as Harry. I know him as Healer Applejuice. I can't track him down. You _, on the other hand,_ can travel and find the entrance to the Bogeyman's Lair."

"Bogeyman's Lair?"

"They started as enemies." You Know Who replied. "Now they are siblings of sorts. They live together with Jack Frost. Last I've heard Frost and the Bogeyman were an item."

Hermione nodded uncertain. She accepted the book.

"This is…?"

"The most visited locations of Snow Days." You Know Who agreed. "Besides England. Frost has an American accent, so I advise you to move with your parents."

A spell hit Hermione and she was back at her home. She looked down at the book and opened. One word was underlined in several pages.

"Looks like I'm going to Burgess."

 **–AsG–**

2000

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry sat at the corner of the church with Jack. Hermione was a beautiful bride and her husband was lucky to have her.

The young woman looked right back after the kiss and sent a huge smile back.

As they left the church to the after-party, Hermione approached.

"Promise me one thing." Harry begged and the woman nodded. "Your children will never be named Harry!"

Hermione's eyes grew and she laughed.

"I won't name them Harry." She promised.

 **–AsG–**

2002

Harry entered the hospital and approached Hermione's body. He slowly set a hand on her husband's shoulder uncertain if he'd pass through him like with many other Muggles. The man raised his head and looked right back, actually being able to see him.

"You're Him, aren't you? The Warlock." Harry nodded, not trusting his own voice. "She talked about you all the time, you know?"

"She shouldn't." Harry argued. "Wha… what did the Doctors say?"

"That it was just a question of time. Even if not today the illness would get her later."

"So, even if I…?"

The mortal shook his head and Harry breathed out.

"We named him after you." Harry's eyes grew and turned at once. "James. Jamie for short."

Harry groaned and lowered his head, starting to cry.

"Hermione, you bloody manipulative Witch!"

"She used to tell me that you said no Harry. We could've gone for Merlin, but I refused."

"Thank Merlin!" There's a moment as the two looked at each other at Harry's wording and then they lightly chuckled. "It's so normal that I forget that I'm talking about myself." He mumbled embarrassed.

The mortal stood and approached, pulling Harry into a hug. Both held each other, looking for the needed comfort from each other.

 **–AsG–**

2006

Jack flew inside the Lair. Harry and Pitch looked up from the sand they were working on, which Harry had stolen from Sandy.

"The Bennetts are at my lake looking for you."

Harry nodded and jumped into his broom, flying all the way to the lake with Jack. Jack immediately stole Jamie and started playing with him by the corner.

"You found someone." Harry put in and the mortal blushed. "Is she good with Jamie?" Was Harry's only question.

"Yes."

"Then that is all that matters."

"Hermione…"

"Would've be happy that you found someone."

And with that the Bennetts left. Harry stayed there with a heap in his throat and tears threatening his eyes. Jack picked him and took him to the Lair and all the way to another exit. This one in England. Jack iced Harry's mouth shut and kept flying with him. Harry could've taken the ice away, but decided not to fight. They entered Hogwarts and Jack flew Harry all the way to the Headmaster's office. Inside wasn't Dumbledore, but Voldemort himself. As if Harry was an object Jack deposited Harry in the Dark Lord's arms.

"Hermione's died four years ago. Her widow just asked Harry for permission to wed again. He granted it and now needs you to make him stop 'caring' or whatever. Harry needs a lover. You're immortal and in love with Harry. That is all that counts to me."

Before Harry could argue _, his face deep red,_ already Jack had flown away with Harry's broom in hand.

"You've won?" Harry asked embarrassed.

"A decade ago." Voldemort agreed. "Hogwarts teaches both sides now."

Harry was pulled into the chest and realized he was hiccupping. He fisted the Dark Lord's robe with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"If… if you die you'll turn into a Fearling. Pitch invented the Horcruxes."

"Considering that you are one yourself, Harry, I don't believe that will ever happen." Harry's eyes opened and he raised his head to look at the amused Voldemort. "You carry my soul inside of you. We are linked as one."

Harry nodded uncertain.

"I'm immortal… nice way to win immortality. " Voldemort limited to smile back. "Why are you so attacked to me… my Merlin me."

"First-year. First day." Harry frowned. "Right. Too many centuries. Well… you put Dumbledore in his place before me. After the man had come to me and practically mistreated me and made me regret coming to Hogwarts… you made him lower down from the pedestal. It was not Merlin. It was Applejuice."

Harry felt himself go deep red.

"Bloody Hell! In front of an easily impressed 11-year-old! I really need to learn to think before I act! It got me into so much trouble back in Camelot!"

Voldemort's known smirk only made Harry even more embarrassed.

"Old habits die hard." Harry lowered his head, only to remember he was still holding unto the other's robe. "Harry, I know I killed your parents and I won't apologise for that." Harry hummed, trying to release the cloth but his hands weren't working. "That would only make their deaths worth nothing."

"I know."

"I love you."

Harry's eyes grew and looked up wide-eyed.

"Wha…?"

"I love you. You may not believe me now or in a million years. I love you. And I'm content on just being a friend of sorts that you go to when someone you know die. I don't care if I'll be your centre and help. As long as I still have that."

Harry's eyes watered and his body started shifting. Finally he looked his 20s version with long hair. This time without glasses. Even if he was taller _– 5'9'' –_ he was still shorter than Voldemort _– 6'2''._ He grabbed the Dark Lord's face and pulled him down into a kiss.

"I… I never took a lover." He whispered embarrassed.

Voldemort approached his lips to Harry's ear and bit the earlobe.

"We can wait. We have nothing but time. Right now what you need is comfort, Applejuice."

Before Harry could argue, he was pulled into the chest and held close.

"You know… my first name as Applejuice is Mischief." He whispered hours later as Voldemort sat on an armchair with Harry on his lap.

Voldemort laughed at that. Not a cold evil one. A warm one, full of joy.

"Your father would've be proud, my little Mischief."

Harry grinned back and set his head on Voldemort's shoulder.

"Thank you… for loving me." He mumbled and Voldemort hummed in response. "And for being not what I want but what I need."

 **(TBC)**

* * *

To all of you dirty-minded… Harry is still a virgin, nothing of that sorts happened! (Nope, no allowed jokes about «40 Year Old And Virgin» allowed)

To who didn't understand the convo between Harry and Dumbledore. The first time they talk Dumbledore called him «my boy» but Harry refused it, just this time that Dumbledore did it he accepted and called him «Professor» like he'd usually so when he was a first and second-year student. By doing this he showed Dumbledore that he Is Harry Potter

Next chapter: **Fighting Back**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	6. Chapter V –Fighting Back–

**I'm sorry in advance for any typos.**

 **I'm with a cold and for as much as I read this I always find new typos**

* * *

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 3,070

* * *

"Talking"

–Parseltongue–

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **–Previously–**

 _2006_

 _ **HJP's POV**_

 _Harry was pulled into the chest and realized he was hiccupping. He fisted the Dark Lord's robe with tears at the corner of his eyes._

 _"If… if you die you'll turn into a Fearling. Pitch invented the Horcruxes."_

 _"Considering that you are one yourself, Harry, I don't believe that will ever happen." Harry's eyes opened and he raised his head to look at the amused Voldemort. "You carry my soul inside of you. We are linked as one."_

 _Harry nodded uncertain._

 _"I'm immortal… nice way to win immortality. " Voldemort limited to smile back. "Why are you so attacked to me… my Merlin me."_

 _"First-year. First day." Harry frowned. "Right. Too many centuries. Well… you put Dumbledore in his place before me. After the man had come to me and practically mistreated me and made me regret coming to Hogwarts… you made him lower down from the pedestal. It was not Merlin. It was Applejuice."_

 _Harry felt himself go deep red._

 _"Bloody Hell! In front of an easily impressed 11-year-old! I really need to learn to think before I act! It got me into so much trouble back in Camelot!"_

 _Voldemort's known smirk only made Harry even more embarrassed._

 _"Old habits die hard." Harry lowered his head, only to remember he was still holding unto the other's robe. "Harry, I know I killed your parents and I won't apologise for that." Harry hummed, trying to release the cloth but his hands weren't working. "That would only make their deaths worth nothing."_

 _"I know."_

 _"I love you."_

 _Harry's eyes grew and looked up wide-eyed._

 _"Wha…?"_

 _"I love you. You may not believe me now or in a million years. I love you. And I'm content on just being a friend of sorts that you go to when someone you know die. I don't care if I'll be your centre and help. As long as I still have that."_

 _Harry's eyes watered and his body started shifting. Finally he looked his 20s version with long hair. This time without glasses. Even if he was taller – 5'9'' – he was still shorter than Voldemort – 6'2''. He grabbed the Dark Lord's face and pulled him down into a kiss._

 _"I… I never took a lover." He whispered embarrassed._

 _Voldemort approached his lips to Harry's ear and bit the earlobe._

 _"We can wait. We have nothing but time. Right now what you need is comfort, Applejuice."_

 _Before Harry could argue, he was pulled into the chest and held close._

 _"You know… my first name as Applejuice is Mischief." He whispered hours later as Voldemort sat on an armchair with Harry on his lap._

 _Voldemort laughed at that. Not a cold evil one. A warm one, full of joy._

 _"Your father would've be proud, my little Mischief."_

 _Harry grinned back and set his head on Voldemort's shoulder._

 _"Thank you… for loving me." He mumbled and Voldemort hummed in response. "And for being not what I want but what I need."_

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **–Fighting Back–**

Saturday, 24 December 2011

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry narrowed his eyes as he felt North appear in Scotland. Harry's eyes only went harder at seeing the old sleight making its stops around the castle's towers. Harry appeared before him in his Merlin persona and refused to listen to the crazy old man. When finally it was done, Harry contacted Jack, who immediately went around the globe protecting every magical child against the personal attack. While Harry and Hogwarts' house elves retrieved every Christmas gift that had been left by North against permission.

"North broke the peace!" Harry snarled.

"You still took care of the gifts?" Pitch asked and Harry nodded as he walked back and forth furious. "I'll bring up the Nightmares up to speed. The war is on."

Harry nodded and apparated directly into Hogwarts' Headmaster office. Voldemort was working in _– as usual –_ and looked back puzzled.

"North declared war."

"Did he give gifts to magical children?"

"Yes! Hogwarts' students, I used your school's house elves to get them all out and the others he'd already given before Hogwarts."

Voldemort nodded.

"Call me when the first strike is ready. I'll be there."

Harry smiled thankfully.

 **–AsG–**

Thursday, 5 April 2012

Harry watched as North called the Guardians to the Pole and told them about Pitch. Turning on his spot _, when Moon showed,_ Harry apparated to the Lair.

"Many contacted them, just like you believed." Harry agreed at Pitch's questioning look.

Pitch nodded as Voldemort pulled Harry into his arms.

"Now we strike."

"Why tonight?" Jack wondered, hanging on his staff and demanding to avoid gravity.

"Three days before Easter." Pitch put in. "They'll spend tomorrow trying to think about ways on how to stop me. Tomorrow night I'll create Nightmares all over. On the Saturday I'll attack Tooth Palace and by night time I'll destroy all the Eggs. Successfully destroying Easter. With that they'll be destroyed."

Jack nodded.

"Easter means Hope," Voldemort put in, "Christmas is Wonder, Sandman is Dreams and Tooth Fairy is Memories." At the three's raised eyebrow the Dark Lord smirked. "The Wizards didn't destroy _'all'_ the books." He argued smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes at his smirking friend. _Show off!_

 **–AsG–**

Friday, 6 April 2012

 ** _JF's POV_**

Jack played around with Jamie Bennett in the Snow Day. Harry had never visited the boy again. Jack understood that it had to be too painful.

Once the kids were finally in bed did their father arrive. _Did Harry know that Jamie had a sister?_

"Right on time, Sandman."

Jack waved at the golden man, who played back before he went to the next town. Pitch somewhere in the dark, turning the dream sand into Nightmares. Jack glanced up at the moon. He sneered and turned his back on it, before he let the wind fly him away. Only to then hear something. Just as Jack went to follow, he found Bunny.

"Hello there. Easter of '68 I believe."

"Bunny… you're not still mad about that, are you?"

Jack played himself innocent. _They had decided to pretend not to actively be in the war until the Guardians would force them to._ He could feel his Mate's Fearlings by the shadows. He signalled them in a way not noticeable not to interfere, just before he was pushed into a sack. One of them, a small one, jumping inside and hid in Jack's hoodie pocket.

"Jack! Jack Frrozt!"

"You gohta be kidding me…"

Jack left the sack with uncertainty. _Was he actually inside the Santa's Workshop after so many centuries failing at trying to storm in?_

"I trruzt the Yetiz trreated you vell."

"Oh yes, I love being shoved into a sack and pushed through a magical portal." He ironically retorted.

"Good. That vas my idea."

Jack rolled his eyes, looking around as North presented the Guardians.

"Why am I here?" He asked, not to any of the big three but to Sandy himself, who sent an _I'm sorry_ look back.

"You arre herre becauze… You Arre Guarrdian!"

Jack raised an eyebrow as whatever ceremony started. He stopped it with a wave of wind.

"Who tells you I want to be a Guardian?" Obviously North didn't take him serious. "Look, you guys. You do remember your arch nemesis, the Warlock?" Bunny groaned and even North frowned. "He is a Guardian already. Against you guys. I'm on _'his'_ team."

"Jack, you don't really understand what it is we do."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Think we avoided a bullet there, Mate. What does this clown know about brining joy to children anyway?"

"Have you ever heard of Snow Day? Children love it."

"But they don't believe in you, Mate."

Jack started to laugh.

"Don't, hmmm? Is that what you did to Merlin? Told him he wasn't believed and when he didn't listen, battered him so badly the Humans had to heal him back up? Will you do the same to me? Force me to fly to Merlin barely managing to move a muscle just for my brother to heal me back up?"

"Jack…"

"No, Tooth, let the Kangaroo answer."

"What? I'm not a Kangaroo, Mate."

"Really? And all this time I thought you were. If you aren't then what are you?"

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. Children believe in Me."

"Wizardry World in the whole world believes in me." Jack retorted. "And all because you couldn't say _'pretty please'_."

"Jack… valk vith me."

Jack shook his head at North.

"Ask Sandy how you three neglect children. How there was one single child we gave you lenience on and you still didn't care. We gave you the change of redemption with one child. You refused. Not to mention… you don't want me. You are hard work and dead lines. I'm free times."

"We didn't chose you. Man in Moon did."

Jack looked up at the moon and then towards the Guardians with a raised eyebrow.

"Then that man has gone senile." Sandy snorted. "Ask Sandy if you want. He knows where I and Merlin live."

The three turned towards Sandy, who showed a picture of Pitch.

"Right: morre imporrtant thingz to deal vith. Pitch'z out therre and…"

North stopped when he was hit with a snow ball. He turned towards Jack surprised, who pointed at Sandy.

"That's where my home is. Pitch's Lair! And Moon knows it for three centuries when it woke me up and left me for nothing. It was Merlin who heard my screams. It was Pitch who took the fear of being walked through away. It was Merlin's Believers who trusted him and started believing in me – and how to control my powers." Jack got ready to fly away. "Where were you all? Too busy caring for children than to listen an immortal one's screams of pain."

Just as Jack took flight, a Yeti appeared and spoke in it's language.

"Trrouble at the Tooth Palaze." North translated.

 _Looks like Pitch had already striked…_

 **–AsG–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry stood by Pitch's side as the Guardians arrived. He immediately flew towards Jack and fussed over him.

"I'm fine." Jack argued with a laugh. "The Kangaroo thought about beating me couple times, but never did."

Harry turned towards Bunny with a glare, who was looking apprehensively back.

"Go to your Mate, baby Brother, so he can take that amount of inner fear from your skin." Jack nodded and flew towards Pitch, laying by his side. "Capturing my brother-in-law, is that how low you've gotten?" Harry snarled.

"We've made no such thing." Bunny snarled and stood over Harry with him on his max height. "Warlock. That's what you are. Someone locked in war."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he started at the other's green eyes.

"I'm not the one who started the war, Pooka. Before you four arrived there were already Spirits and Sprites in this planet. You think that you, an Alien, can come here and claim whatever as yours?"

Harry closed his eyes with strength in a reaction of fear as Bunny raised his paw. Harry frowned _, angry at his own reaction,_ and opened them only to notice that Sandy had stopped Bunny.

"Bunny's an Alien?" Jack asked, hanging somewhere over a Nightmare's moose.

"So is Pitch." Harry agreed, stepping back. "And Sandy. The other two I know nothing about."

Harry stepped another step away from Bunny, when his legs vacillated. A crack behind him alerted him to the sound of apparation and then he was grabbed.

"So these are the infamous Guardians." Voldemort put in. "And the _'I'm Going To Kill Or At Least Have Fun Torturing For Decades If He Really Is Immortal'_ beast who hurt you."

"That's quite the mouthful of a name." Jack argued amused.

"I've read the Healers of the time's journals, Jack." Voldemort retorted. "If Merlin wasn't immortal he'd have died mid-duel."

Bunny stepped back, uncertain.

"And your case of stalking is on show."

"Why should I hid how much I _– a Wizard –_ admire the famous Merlin Emrys?" Voldemort retorted and Harry mock glared up at him. "The Guardians got Children for a short period of time, Merlin got an entire civilization believing and looking up to him."

"Vha…?"

"I'm an adult. I'm a Wizard. I believed in Merlin Emrys all my life even before I was told he was real. I lived in a non-magic orphanage as a child. There were no gifts in Christmas, no eggs in Easter and no fairies in the night. Merlin always left the Muggleborns alone to see what you'd do… yet… an entire orphanage of no Believers?"

"Not to mention Harry James Potter – Privet Drive, Surrey." Jack put in. "Only Guardian who visited as much as I did was Sandy."

"Vhy iz thiz Harrrry zo imporrtant?" North wondered.

"Because he is the proof that you failed as Guardians." Harry replied as Voldemort took him towards where Pitch was. Harry let his mask fall and shifted into his real form. A 12-year-old _– a couple months from becoming 13 –_ boy. "I am Harry Potter. Before I die two months before my 13th birthday and are sent to the past and into Arthur Pendragon's arms." Harry glanced at Voldemort and then towards the gaping Guardians. "I never stepped in between you and my child-self. I wanted to believe you might have come for me. I didn't knew of the children in the orphanage during the II World War _– which I am sorry for that, I'd have visited you myself if I knew_."

Voldemort nodded back.

"Bunny'z lozt ov contrrol zent you into Pitch'z arrmz, haz it not?" North wondered.

"I was already in Pitch's frenemy list at the time. Enemies with an equal goal: _Don't be alone._ It wasn't until Jack was born that Pitch found of the attack."

Jack waved.

"It was our idea to take you guys from guarding the children, not Merlin's."

A boomerang went at them and Voldemort released Harry, only for then something be unsheathed and then… everyone gasped as a sword cut through the boomerang. Harry turned slowly towards Voldemort, wide-eyed.

"That's…"

"Excalibur." Voldemort agreed and sheathed the sword again by his waist. "I asked Jack where you stored it. It answered my calling."

Harry jumped into the 6'2'' man's chest, hugging the other's neck and kissing him hard. Voldemort was caught unprepared, but was quick to hug and hold the hanging Harry close and keep the kiss.

"You sure can jump high." Jack put in amused when Harry finally caught on what he had just done and where. "Now you know what turns him on." He added towards Voldemort, which made Harry even more embarrassed.

"The zword vorthy ov Kingz. The zword that only Arrthurr Pendrragon can zheathe." Harry turned his head in Voldemort's hold, towards North who was staring at Excalibur. "You made that zworrd to chooze a vorrthy vearrierr. To chooze a vorrthy perrzon."

"Yes, I did. Only Arthur Pendragon was meant to be able to wear it since I made if for him."

"It'z like the hammerr ov Thorr. Only the vorrthy can vield it." North claimed impressed.

"North! Priorities!"

"You may have no need forr veaponz, Bunny, but even I can zee the grreatnezz in zaid veapon. That zword might not be poverrful enough to kill an immorrtal, but trruzt me that it'z not zomething you vant to trry yourr luck at." North sighed. "Thiz becauze ov me, no?"

"I told you, North. No magical children. You went directly into Hogwarts school. Did you really think I wouldn't realize? Took me a while but we got to all the children you went out of your jurisdiction."

Harry glanced at Pitch, who was caressing the of Jack's hair.

"Face it, Guardians, your time is finished."

Pitch pulled from his shadows and they all disappeared.

 **–AsG–**

 _ **PB's POV**_

Pitch looked up as a wave of gold entered through his gateway in Russia.

"I have to close that one." He retorted and the sand man smiled, landing down besides him before the globe. "You're still a Guardian." Pitch reminded him.

Sandy quickly signalled back a place where both could coexist like in the Magical World.

"Harry won't enjoy that… nor will Manny." Sandy shrugged. "Do the other Guardians know you bailed on them?"

A shook of head. The sound of walking coming from England's gateway made the two turn towards the approaching Voldemort.

"Sandman." Sandy made a hat and raised it. "I left Harry with the Healers. He is having a panic attack for being so close with the Pooka."

"I could take his fear away."

"That amount? It'll weaken you right now. And, now that we are mostly alone _– that with Jack doing Snow Days at Hogwarts and Sandman wouldn't be able to explain this… –_ Harry told me what Horcruxes really are."

"Then you know that there isn't a way around it."

"There's already a loophole." Pitch raised an eyebrow at the Human. "Harry is my Horcrux. His forehead."

Pitch's eyes grew, before he laughed.

"Well played. Even after death, Harry's still an immortal and the Horcrux get stuck with him."

"Sandman, I expect this will stay in here." Sandy nodded and Voldemort glanced at the gold dots. "Is there really a version of Harry's Believers?"

Pitch approached the globe and turned it into Harry's green Believers.

"The reason why I didn't see the Guardians coming. I was focused on Harry at the moment. One single man… has even more Believers than all the Guardians together."

Pitch looked at the single Believer in Burgess, before he turned it back to gold.

"Voldemort, I need you to visit Harry's nephew." Voldemort raised an eyebrow and Pitch pointed towards the boy. "He believes in the Guardians. If he stops believing in them he might lose the believe in Merlin. Merlin might not visit him for now because it hurts, doesn't mean he won't in a near future."

"The corridor to Burgess is…?"

Pitch pointed and Voldemort left.

"I believe I forgot to warn him that the boy lives in a non-magical village…"

Sandy laughed quietly and sent Pitch a knowing look.

"Yes, I know I'm making your life harder than I really have to, but you have to admit that it was too good to pass."

Didn't take long for the fear appear from Burgess as people started sighting the Dark Lord. Then Jamie's light flickered before he reappeared at Hogwarts on the other side of the globe.

 **–AsG–**

Monday, 9 April 2012

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry apparated with an eager Jamie to Burgess. Only to gasp as they entered the Bennett's house and a woman passed right through him.

"Jamie Bennett! Do you have any idea how worried we were, Young Man?"

"I'm sorry, I was with Uncle Harry and Jack Frost."

"Enough with this nonsense. Jack Frost doesn't exist."

"Enough!" Everyone froze as Jamie's father appeared. "They exist. Uncle Harry is right now in this house."

"Why do you insist on this nonsense? He is too old to still believe."

"Make her look at a mirror." Harry put in with a glare.

Bennett nodded and made his wife turn towards the mirror at the entrance. She gasped at seeing Harry in the mirror.

"They are real!" Jamie retorted.

The Muggle turned between Harry's empty space and the mirror version, until she suddenly shrieked when she actually saw Harry for real.

"Yes, I am real. Jamie was with me for the past 24 hours. Actually come September he'll be going to Ilvermorny. To be taught how to 'Believe' accordingly." Harry turned towards Bennett. "And you asked me permission to wed her? She just almost raised her hand to Hermione's son!"

"She's just worried because he disappeared without warning us."

"That's my boyfriend's fault. He forgot to warn you." Harry argued.

"Bo… boyfriend?"

Harry massaged his eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm Merlin. I'm a Wizard. I'm immortal. Walk around in robes and with a wand in hand. There is a black President in the White House. Gay couples can wed practically all over the continent… and you couldn't see me a minute ago. Yet your issue with me is because I'm a queer?" Harry turned towards Bennett again. "I take it back. She has 'not' my approval. Honestly, where was your mind when you wed her?"

"Obviously I wasn't thinking clearly. Yet I get it you don't know either where Sophie is?"

Harry glanced at Jamie with a raised eyebrow.

"Sophie stayed behind." The boy argued. "Uncle Harry, you've got to find her… my sister."

Harry froze looking at the boy as he stood by the door, ready to flee. Before he finally sighed. Harry turned around and grabbed his wand, letting it guide him.

"Point me Sophie Bennett!"

 **(TBC)**

* * *

To anyone who don't realize why Harry reacts wrongly to Jamie's begging: Harry looks at him and sees Hermione, and he is begging for his sister – which Harry's had died.

For someone who is unable to stay too long in the mortal world with fear of seeing people die, he avoids sentimentalism.

Yet, Jamie Is family.

Next chapter: **Bunny's Apology**

~Isys


	7. Chapter VI –Bunny's Apology–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,832

* * *

"Talking"

–Parseltongue–

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **–Previously–**

 _Monday, 9 April 2012_

 _ **HJP's POV**_

 _Harry apparated with an eager Jamie to Burgess. Only to gasp as they entered the Bennett's house and a woman passed right through him._

 _"Jamie Bennett! Do you have any idea how worried we were, Young Man?"_

 _"I'm sorry, I was with Uncle Harry and Jack Frost."_

 _"Enough with this nonsense. Jack Frost doesn't exist."_

 _"Enough!" Everyone froze as Jamie's father appeared. "They exist. Uncle Harry is right now in this house."_

 _"Why do you insist on this nonsense? He is too old to still believe."_

 _"Make her look at a mirror." Harry put in with a glare._

 _Bennett nodded and made his wife turn towards the mirror at the entrance. She gasped at seeing Harry in the mirror._

 _"They are real!" Jamie retorted._

 _The Muggle turned between Harry's empty space and the mirror version, until she suddenly shrieked when she actually saw Harry for real._

 _"Yes, I am real. Jamie was with me for the past 24 hours. Actually come September he'll be going to Ilvermorny. To be taught how to 'Believe' accordingly." Harry turned towards Bennett. "And you asked me permission to wed her? She just almost raised her hand to Hermione's son!"_

 _"She's just worried because he disappeared without warning us."_

 _"That's my boyfriend's fault. He forgot to warn you." Harry argued._

 _"Bo… boyfriend?"_

 _Harry massaged his eyebrows._

 _"Yes, I'm Merlin. I'm a Wizard. I'm immortal. Walk around in robes and with a wand in hand. There is a black President in the White House. Gay couples can wed practically all over the continent… and you couldn't see me a minute ago. Yet your issue with me is because I'm a queer?" Harry turned towards Bennett again. "I take it back. She has 'not' my approval. Honestly, where was your mind when you wed her?"_

 _"Obviously I wasn't thinking clearly. Yet I get it you don't know either where Sophie is?"_

 _Harry glanced at Jamie with a raised eyebrow._

 _"Sophie stayed behind." The boy argued. "Uncle Harry, you've got to find her… my sister."_

 _Harry froze looking at the boy as he stood by the door, ready to flee. Before he finally sighed. Harry turned around and grabbed his wand, letting it guide him._

 _"Point me Sophie Bennett!"_

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **–Bunny's Apology–**

Monday, 9 April 2012

 ** _HJP's POV_**

"Please, my sister."

The magical words… Harry sighed, as he arrived Jamie's room and felt the magical pull of a snowball gateway.

"Jamie, your tooth… did your set it under the pillow?"

"Yes…?"

"Check your tooth."

Jamie run to the mattress and lifted the pillow, only to find a coin.

"As I thought so." Harry agreed with a groan. "Sophie's with the Guardians… most likely by accident. Who is her favourite?"

"The Easter Bunny." Jamie replied.

Harry huffed. _It had to be the Warren, right?_

"Looks like I'm going to Australia, then."

"Australia?" Bennett asked from the bedroom's doorway.

"That's where he lives." Harry massaged his eyebrows. "I'll bring her in no time. She's fine. Just… handle _'that'."_

Harry signalled the man's wife's disgusted look. Bennett looked at her and then towards Harry.

"Don't go alone."

"I won't." Harry lied.

He turned to leave, but Bennett grabbed him. Harry froze, expecting to be passed through again.

"I shouldn't have remarried so soon. I know how hard it was for me after she died. I never considered what you were passing through. When this is done, come back here."

"Bennett…"

"Jamie needs his uncle. Someone to tell him about Hermione."

Harry glanced at the boy, before he sighed and approached him.

"You know the frozen lake by the forest?" Jamie nodded. "Around it there is a clearing with an old bed and a hole under it. That's the doorway to my home. You are always welcomed… just don't get too worried of my brother Bogeyman. He loves to play spooky games."

Jamie nodded and Harry smiled at him.

"How was she? Mom?"

"Like you. Too much like you." Harry petted his head and then straightened up. "I'll be going now."

Harry left the bedroom, apparated to Australia and entered the Warren's entrance. The eggs all around were broken and the place empty. No Sophie in place. Harry passed a hand through his hair when he ended up empty handed. _How would've he find a child in a billion? And one he never met before!_

 **–AsG–**

 ** _JB's POV_**

Jamie left Dad and his stepmom arguing and ran to the forest. As Uncle Harry promised, the bed was there.

"Jamie Bennett, shouldn't you be with your uncle?" A voice asked from the shadows.

"Sophie, my sister, is missing. Uncle Harry went to Easter Bunny's place to look for her."

A man stepped from the shadows. _So this was the Bogeyman…_

"Your sister's a Believer? Does she believe?" Jamie nodded and he was guided through the tunnels to a room with a huge glove. "She is at North's Workshop."

Jamie's eyes grew in wonder, only for a man made of sand to wave back by the side.

"Sandman! … You've been putting days off!" He accused after the inner happiness of meeting him.

Uncle Bogeyman laughed.

"It's my fault, not his. I've been giving the Nightmares too lenience up there."

"Why?"

"Because children don't believe in me. They only believe in the big four. You being one of a kind thanks to being a Wizard. The children need fear or they grow up thinking themselves unbeatable. Or even might die for lack of fear as a child."

"You having a war with the Guardians?"

"We're teaching the Guardians that some times they need to step back." Uncle Bogeyman agreed. "And Sandy is a Guardian and is on my side."

Sandy waved, before turning towards Uncle Bogeyman and started signalling with his dream sand instead of speaking.

"What is it?"

"Sandy is heading towards the Pole to see it really is your sister up there." Uncle Bogeyman explained, before replying to Sandy. "I'm going to call Jack and Voldemort first and then we'll follow you, Sandy."

Sandy showed a hat, that he raised and a cloud of sand appeared under his feet. Jamie run to him and jumped to the cloud. Sandy smiled back before he flew them down the labyrinthine hallways.

"Will my sister be fine?"

 **–AsG–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry watched as a small bunny approached.

"Came to gloat?"

"Why'd I do that? I didn't do that with Pitch when he lost to you, why'd I do it with you?"

The bunny's ears flattened on the head and then it sighed.

"You really are scared to death of me." Harry didn't refuse the statement, _both knowing Harry had shivered when Bunny had first spoken and Harry had realized that the small bunny was the Pooka._ "I don't believe Pitch would've tell you to face me to get rid of the fear."

"That's not why I'm here." Harry retorted. "A toddler. Female. During your teeth-hunting, my nephew's baby sister went missing."

Bunny frowned.

"You still have family?" Harry nodded. "She's at the North's Workshop. I can't travel us there any longer."

"At the Pole? But Jamie said you're her favourite?"

"The Anklebiter was here, but we took her to the Yetis. We already were too weak to find out from where she come from."

Harry massaged his eyebrows. He turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at the rodent.

"All you had needed to do was say please."

"What?"

"I only attacked you after you turned on me."

When the Bunny didn't reply back, Harry assumed the conversation ended there so he walked towards the caves to leave.

"You weren't fully healed." Harry froze at the reminder. "If you'll allow me, I'd like to fix what I did."

"You can't give me my sister. Nor Arthur."

"No, but I can finish healing you and grant you and your lover a child."

Harry's eyes grew and he turned slowly towards the small bunny.

"One of us would've be able to get pregnant?"

"It'd take some work _– you aren't made of same genetics as Pookas –_ but I'll do it… if you'd let me."

Harry passed a hand through his face, then he approached Bunny and picked him up.

"All you needed to do was say I'm sorry, you know?"

"I'm sorry."

Harry huffed and side-apparated to the Pole.

 **–AsG–**

Harry glanced at the small golden man on the Moon platform with whom North and Tooth Fairy were talking with. Bunny popped from Harry's hands and approached.

"Manny, there's no need for war."

The two Guardians looked at him surprised and then towards Harry.

"Where's my nephew's sister?"

"Anklebiter." Bunny translated.

"She's in the workshop playing." North offered.

Harry nodded and turned, going to the workshop. He approached the blonde girl and picked her up. _A child…_

"Bunny up up up."

"Want to see Bunny?" The girl nodded. Harry walked back and set her before Bunny. Sophie immediately picked up the Easter Bunny. "So that's the famous Man in Moon?"

"Yes."

"You're insane." Harry claimed to the golden man. "There isn't Light without Darkness. There's isn't Darkness without Light. The bigger the Light the bigger the Dark. You've created an unbalance on Earth. On my Earth _– you aren't more than a bloody Alien on a satellite –_ that I'm working so hard to balance."

"Merlin…"

"Uncle Harry!" Harry turned to find Sandy entering with Jamie. "Sophie! You've found her! Thank you so much!"

"I never could refuse your mother anything. You really thought I'd refuse you anything, Jamie?"

Jamie run towards Harry and hugged him tight.

"Mom would've be proud."

Harry hiccupped and he gasped at realizing he was crying. He kneeled down and held unto Hermione's son.

"Can't he see us?" Harry heard Man in Moon ask.

Harry released Jamie slowly, who smiled back.

"I waited for you. Jack said you were real so I always waited faithfully."

"Jamie… do you know why you have that name?"

"I'm named after you. Harry James Potter. Dad says you said no Harry. Nothing about James nor Merlin… thankfully it was James. Imagine if I'd gotten Merlin!"

Harry made a move to step back, when Pitch, Jack and Voldemort entered through the shadows.

"Why's Sophie holding a little bunny?" Jack asked. "And what the hell is that golden man?"

"Swearing before children!" All the Guardians snarled at the teenager.

"It's Manny." Pitch replied. "And Bunny. Losing Easter made him shrink."

"Why's Sophie holding Bunny then?"

"Bunny up up up." Sophie retorted, hugging the small bunny a little too tight.

The immortals watched the scene where Bunny almost got strangulated apprehensively. None of them knowing how to stop the girl.

"Jamie?" Harry asked.

"Don't look at me. I usually would've call my stepmom at this moment."

Jack huffed and flew to their side, he landed by Sophie's side and made a snow bunny appear. Sophie shrieked, released Bunny and run after it.

"Warlock." Harry looked at Man in Moon. "What are you proposing?"

"A world where's both, you Dumbass!"

Jamie chocked on a laugh and the Guardians chocked on their breaths. Harry turned towards Pitch.

"Want me to take over, Brother of mine?"

"Yes, please. Do make certain that you pinpoint Bunny's proposal for allowing a male pregnancy into the deal, Kay?"

Pitch glanced at Jack who looked right back, before Pitch returned his attention at Harry.

"I'll make certain not to let that out of the deal." He agreed and approached the platform.

Harry picked up Sophie and approached Voldemort.

"I know you aren't…"

"It's what you want?" Voldemort interrupted, as Jamie run their way.

"Yes."

Voldemort nodded and lent down, picking the child up.

"Then looks like Jamie's getting a cousin, Applejuice."

Harry smiled and Voldemort side-apparated them away to Burgess. Bennett was waiting for them. He picked his daughter and glanced at Voldemort uncertain.

"Your boyfriend?" Harry nodded. "Please come in, Sir. I'll have breakfast ready. I know I'm a Nomaj but I know some great English breakfasts."

Voldemort hummed and entered as he set Jamie down.

"Go change clothes." Voldemort told the boy, who run to his room. "Go set your daughter in bed. We can prepare breakfast ourselves. It's not like Apple… Harry needs to eat."

Bennett looked at Harry and then towards Voldemort.

"You know my brother-in-law by another name?"

"By all of them, but I was your son's age when I met him under a Healer's name."

"You may use that. There's no need to force yourself to call your lover by a name you aren't used to… just no swords in the house."

Bennett walked down the corridor into his daughter's room. Harry glanced at Voldemort, only to see him take out the Excalibur and put it on the umbrella's base.

"Still can't believe you can wield that."

"Not just that." Voldemort retorted.

Harry frowned and then blushed deep red.

"There's children in the house!"

Voldemort chuckled and they walked into the kitchen. Harry stared at the kitchen uncertain, only for Voldemort to side-step him and quickly set up breakfast.

"Wasn't you the one who used to cook at the Dursleys?"

"Since Camelot I don't cook. I some times eat but…"

"You're already dead." Voldemort argued.

"You're dead?" Bennett asked from the doorway.

"For me to become immortal, I died." Harry agreed. "I believe Tom told Hermione."

"Don't tell him that blasted name, Applejuice." Voldemort pleaded.

"I love your name." Harry retorted.

"All your fake alias, you never used it."

Harry hummed.

"Point taken… next one I'll use Tom."

Voldemort groaned and Bennett laughed.

"Which one should I use?"

"He calls himself Lord Voldemort now."

Bennett nodded.

"Pleasure, my Lord." Voldemort nodded back. "My wife went to her parents' place for the next couple days."

Harry hummed.

"Are you certain about it?"

Bennett glanced in the bedroom's direction and then back.

"I'm certain. I don't regret wedding her since she helped me with Jamie and gave me Sophie. Still for a while now that we've drifted apart."

Harry sat by the table with a sigh.

 **–AsG–**

Easter 2015

Harry smiled as Jamie, Sophie and Arthy played around on the ice. Bennett arrived his side and smiled back.

"I see the cousins are getting close."

"Just don't tell that to Bunny." Harry retorted and when Bennett raised an eyebrow, Harry pointed at the snow. "Jack's Not Snow Day."

Bennett snorted.

"Losing control with Pitch down there?"

 _"That_ obvious." Harry agreed. "He wants to add his own child to the cousin's mix." He added. "So the two have been going like bunnies."

Bennett chuckled.

"How's Voldemort?"

"Even more overprotective than ever. Yet he is the ruler of England's Wizardry World, so he can't be with me at full-time… he'll get bored with it eventually."

"Immortal as well?" Harry nodded. "What about Arthy?"

"Voldemort isn't dead like me… so I can't know if Arthy inherited my side or his side. Voldemort's only immortal because of Dark Magic."

Bennett hummed as the two teenagers played around with the toddler.

"I don't really know what to wish. If for him to be _– for you –_ or if for him not to be _– for him_."

Harry sighed.

"I know that for his sake I shouldn't… but I can't lose another Arthur."

Bennett set a hand on Harry's shoulder. Both turned towards the playing cousins as the black-haired toddler with green and grey eyes smiled back with a toothy smile.

"How was he? King Arthur?"

"Everything the legends tell you and more." Harry agreed. "He was a King." He supplied and smiled sadly at Bennett. "A King isn't allowed to befriend anyone, yet the last thing he did was to call me his friend. On his last minutes he was Human."

Bennett hummed.

"Have you ever pondered on the fact that Voldemort could see you since he was a child _– and wield Excalibur –_ because he might be Arthur's rebirth?"

Harry laughed at that.

"If Arthur was meant to be reborn in anyone, it would've be as someone who'd came for Albion when it most needed." He agreed. "Arthur, like Voldemort, also didn't need to be made believe. They both just… saw me."

Harry frowned as he recognised the resemblance. He turned towards Bennett wide-eyed, who laughed.

"Just go. I'll watch over my nephew and children." He agreed.

Harry apparated into Hogwarts and Voldemort looked up from the meeting he was having. The woman stood at once and bowed at Harry.

"I need to speak with my husband alone." Harry told her and she nodded, leaving.

"Is there something wrong?" Voldemort asked apprehensively.

Harry approached and kissed him hard.

"I now know why you could believe in me, before you even were told of me." Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "You're the rebirth of Arthur Pendragon."

"Applejuice…" Voldemort started with a sigh.

Harry summoned a book and opened it on rebirthing tests. Voldemort huffed and performed the ceremony only for before himself to appear a ghost of a blond man. The two had similar stances, yet weren't alike. Both were connected by the Excalibur on their hips.

"Arthur."

The image turned towards Harry and smiled.

"Hello, old Friend." Arthur turned back towards Voldemort. "Take good care of him. He might be powerful, but he is actually as fragile as glass."

"I know." Voldemort agreed. "I married him after all."

"Then find a way to do what I couldn't." Arthur required. "Stay by his side. Become an immortal."

Voldemort nodded and Arthur and Voldemort's soul blended as one again. Voldemort glanced back at Harry, who was looking back sadly.

"I'm not calling our son Arthur as Jr." Voldemort retorted, which made Harry laugh.

"It was your idea." He argued.

"Because you wanted to name him Tommy!" Voldemort huffed. "Looks like King Arthur followed you in the end."

"Explains a lot of why you were so fixed up on me."

Voldemort laughed and pulled Harry into his arms.

"I believe I loved you in my past life." He agreed.

Harry's eyes grew and was pulled into a deep kiss, right there in the middle of the Headmaster's office… before the former headmaster's portraits. He should've be ashamed, but Voldemort didn't allow him the time to feel embarrassed.

He just slipped inside.

He went home.

"Shall we try for a daughter this time around?" Voldemort wondered.

Harry smiled back and held his legs tighter around the waist of his younger lover.

"Definitely."

 **The End!**

* * *

That's it, Folks!

~Isys


End file.
